yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
{| border=1 style="margin-left:2em; border-collapse:collapse; border:1px solid #b0b0b0; line-height:1" cellpadding=5 |- align=center style="background:#e0e0e0" | style="background-color: #e0e0e0; vertical-align: top"|'Latin harflerine transkriptli metin' '' | style="background-color: #e0e0e0; vertical-align: top"| Sadeleştirilmiş metin ' | style="background-color: #e0e0e0; vertical-align: top"|'İngilizce Tercümesi''' |- | style="background-color: #e0e0e0; vertical-align: top"| :::Kardeşim Fatin Hoca'ya Köprüden çok geçerim; hem ne kadar geçtimse, Beni sevk etmedi bir kerrecik olsun ye´se, Ne Halîc´in o yosun çehreli miskin suları; Ne onun hilkate küsmüş gibi durgun kenarı! Herkesin hissi bir olmaz. Meselâ karşıdaki Sâhilin, baş başa vermiş, düşünen pis eski, Ağlamış yüzlü, sakîl evleri durdukça, sizin İçinizden acı şeyler geçecek hep... Lâkin, Bak benim öyle değil. Siz de biraz şâir olun: Meselâ, geçtiğiniz yalpa yapan tahta yolun, Cedd-i merhûmu aceb sal mı demekten ne çıkar? Geliniz farz edelim biz bunu: Sâbih bulvar! Köprüler asma imiş Avrupa âfâkında... Varsın olsun, o da bir şey mi? Bizim Şark´ın da Böyle daldırma olur... Hem açınız âsârı, Köprünün nerde görülmüş, hani, tahte´l-bahrı? Anladım: Ben ne kadar şi´re özensem de, demek, Seni, ey sevgili kâri ; bu telâkkî, pek pek, Azıcık güldürecek.. Yoksa öbur yanda, hazin, Bin hakîkat sırıtırken kıyısından denizin, Diyeceksin ki: "Hayâlin yeri yoktur... Boşuna!" Ya şu timsâl-i İlâhî de mi gitmez hoşuna? Öyle ta´zîb-i nigâh eyleme bedbin olarak, Bırak etrâfz da, karşında duran ma´bede bak: Başka bir sâhile gehvâre-i emvâcından, Böyle şeh-dâne çıkarmış mı yakınlarda zaman? Ne seher pâre-i san´at ki ezelden mahmûr... Leb-i deryâdan uçan bir ebedî hande-i nûr! Sanki ummân-ı bekânın ezelî bir mevci Yükselirken göğe, donmuş da kesilmiş inci! Bu güher pârenin eb´âd-ı semâvîsinde, Yorulan didelerin hâneden insin de, Levse dalsın yeniden? Etme, yazıktır, olmaz; Garba tevcîh ediver, gel onu sen şimdi biraz: Dur da Ma´bûd´una yükselmek için ilme basan Ma´bedin hâlini gör, işte serâpâ iman! Yüce dağlar gibi, âfâka döşerken sâye, O, bekâdan daha câzib kesilen, âbediye, Bir nazar, zevk-i bedi´inin yeter tatmîn... Durma öyleyse, urûc et o ziyâ âlemine. O ziyâ âlemi bilmez ki karanlık ne demek? O semâvî yuva kirlenmedi, kirlenmiyecek. Onu i´lâ eden etmiş ebediyyen i´lâ. Etse dünyâları tûfan gibi levs istîlâ, Bu, semâlarda yüzen, şâhikanın pâk eteği, Karşıdan seyredecektir o taşan mezbeleyi. Yerin altında sinen zelzeleler fışkırsın; Yerin üstünde ne bulduysa devirsin, kırsın; Hakkı son sadmei kahrıyle bitirsin isyan; Edebin şimdiki ma´nâsına densin "hezeyan´; Kalmasın, hâsılı, altüst olarak hissiyyât, Ne yüreklerde şehâmet, ne şehâmette hayât; Yine kürsî-i mehîbinde Süleymâniyye, Kalacak doğruluğun yerdeki tek yurdu diye. Yıkılır birgün olur mahkemeler, ma´bedler; En temiz yerleri en kirli ayaklar çiğner; Beşeriyyet yeni bir din tanıyıp ilhâdı, Beşerin hâfzzasından silinir Hakk´ın adı; Gömülür hufre-i târîhe meâlî... Lâkin Yine tek bir taşı düşmez şu Hudâ lânesinin; Yine insanlığa nâ-mahrem olan bîgâne, Bu harîmin ebediyyen, giremez sînesine; Yine yâdındaki Mevlâ yı şu dört tane minâr, Kalbe [[merbût]] birer dil gibi eyler ikrâr; Yine mâzîye gömülmez bu muazzam çehre: Leş değildir ki atılsın o umûmi kabre! Şimdi ey sevgili kâri ; azıcık vaktin eğer, Varsa -memnun olacaksın - beni ta´kîb ediver. Gireriz koynuna, düşsek bile şâyed yoıgun, Karşıdan baktığımız heykel-i nûrânûrun. Göreceksin: O harîmin ebedî zıllinde, San´atın rûhunu seyyâl bulut şeklinde. "Gördüğüm var... " deme! Gel bir de berâber görelim. Nereden? Haydi şadırvan kapısından girelim: Bir musanna´ kemer" üstünde kurulmuş Tevhîd; Daha üstünde bir âyet ki: Hudâ´dan te´yîd, Emr-i mevkût-i salâtın bize kat´iyyetine. Şöyle bir baktı mı insan, kapının hey´etine, Evvelâ her iki yandan oluyor çehre-nümûn: Mütenâzır iki mihrâb, iki âzâde sütûn. Sonra göz yükseliyor doğru yarım kubbelere Ki dayanmış biri sağdan biri soldan kemere. İstalaktitle donanmış o hazin sîneleri, Okşayıp nûr-i nazar, geçti mi artık ileri, Geliyor kısmen açılmış iki heybetli kanat, Ki te´ârîci, telâfifi ne müdhiş san´at! Sankim evlâ mütefekkir, kocaman bir beyni, Açıvermiş bize göstermek için her yerini. Görüyor şimdi nazar girdi mi derhal içeri: Aynı eb´âd ile tesbît edilen kubbeleri. Avlunun sâha-i üryânına bin sâye-i nûr Döşeyen bunca kemerlerle sütunlarda, vakûr Bir tenâzur yoruyor görmek için irkileni. Yalınız iç kapının üstüne yükseltileni, -Mutlakâ medhali göstermek için olmalı ki- Bir siyâk üzre atılmış, sıralanmış öteki Kubbelerden daha yüksek, daha vâsi´ duruyor. Aynı heybetli kanatlar göze tekrar vuruyor. Aşar aşmaz eşiğinden bu musanna bâbın Şu yanm kubbe - ki pîrâyesidir mihrâbın- Çarpıyor çeşm-i temâşâya, asıl kubbe değil. Buna eş lâzım, evet olmamak olmaz kâbil. Yoksa ihmâl edilir şey mi tenâzur burada ? İşte tam ondaki eb´âda nazîr eb´âda Semt-i re´sinde duran aynı da mâlik, hele bak.! "Bu yarım kubbeler elbette açık durmıyacak, Mutlaka birleşecektir" diye beş hatve kadar Atıverdin mi, görür kubbeyi hayretle nazar... Ki dayanmış sanacaksın o yarım kubbelere. Ama pek doğru değil... Karşıki dört yekpâre Gıranittir taşıyan başları üstünde onu. Kahramanlar ki asırlar bükemez bir kolunu! Ma´bedin ,şimdiki ta´rife bakarsak, az çok; Müstatil olması îcâb edecek! Öyle mi? Yok! Şu, sütunlar ana dîvârına bağlanmak için, Ara yerlerden atılmış müteaddid kemerin Konarak sırtına şâhin gibi durmakta olan, Kubbeler yok mu ya? Onlar buna vermez meydan. Nerden îcâb ediyor sonra bu âvâre zehab? O kadar ince tutulmuş ki tenâzurda hesab: Hâricen kubbenin üstünden inen hatt-ı mümâs, Ediyor her iki cânibde tamâmiyle temâs, Tarafeynindeki san´atlı yarım kubbelere. Artık ey sevgili kâri ; gel otur orta yere Cebhe dîvârına bak camlara bak, minbere bak; Sonra mihrâb ile mahfillere, kürsîlere bak. İşte her cebhede, her yerde demâdem gönünen, Lâkin esrâra bürünmüş gibi mübhem görünen, Seni bîtâb-ı telâkkî bırakan âyâtın, Kalarak mülhem-i âvâresi hissiyyâtın, Dalgalansın da denizlergibi kalbinde celâl; Görmesin dîdelerin reng-i sivâ, reng-i zılâl! Vecde gel; vahdete dal, âlem-i kesretten uzak... Yalınız Sâni´i gör; san´atı, masnû´u bırak! Ben de bir yer bularak şöylece tenhâ dalayım, Varlığımdan geçeyim, mahv-ı temâşâ kalayım. Ma´bedin cebhe cidârındaki loş pencereler, Güneşin sırtına bir ince tül atmış, esmer, Mütemâdi sağıyor dâhile bir gölgeli nûr. O inen perde-i seyyâl arasından manzûr, Koca bir mahşer-i îman ki ezelden medhûş... Sîneler vecd ile pür-cûş, dudaklar hâmûş! Diz çöküp mermerin üstünde yalın kat hasıra, Bekliyor hepsi münâcâtı: Onun şimdi sıra. Esiyor cevv-i mehîbinde bu vahdet-zârın, Ebedî nefha-i rahmet ki, o binlerce yığın, Gölge şeklindeki eçbâha teayyün veriyor: Tepeden tırnağa zerrât-ı vücûd ürperiyor. İnliyor nâle-i gayret der ü divârından, Dâr duydukça gelen sayhayı deyyârından. Rûhlar yanmada bî-tâb-ı tecellî kalarak, Dîdeler nâ-mütenâhî, ebedî müstağrak. Akibet, başladı mahfilde hazin bir feryâd; Yeniden coştu eninlerle o bî-hûş eb´âd. Bir de baktım ki: O her saftan uzanmış kollar, Varacak sanki yarıp boşluğu Mevlâ´ya kadar! Şimdi üç bin kişinin sîne-i ma´sûmundan, Kopan "âmîn"sadâsıyle icâbet-lerzan! Sonra, bir okşanarak titreyen ellerle cibâh; Döndü kürsîye o âvâre cemâ´at nâgâh. Kimdi kürsîdeki? Bir bilmediğim pîr amma, Hiç de bîgâne değil kalbe o câzib sîma. Bembeyaz lihye-i pâkiyle, beyaz destân, O mehîb alnı, pek mûnis olan didân, Her taraftan kuşatıp, bedri saran hâle gibi, Ne şehâmet, ne melâhat veriyor, yâ Rabbi! Hele gözler iki mihrak-ı semâvidir ki: Bir şuâıyle alevlendiriyor idrâki. Ah o gözlerden inen huzme-i nûrânûrun, Bağlı her târ-ı füsunkârına bin nıh-i zebun! -Beni kürsîde görüp, va´zedecek sanmayınız; Ulemâdan değilim, şeklime aldanmayınız! Dînin ahkâmını zâten fukahanız söyler, Anlatırlar size bir müşkiliniz varsa eğer, Bana siz âlem-i İslâm´ı sorun, söyliyeyim; Çünkü hiçbir yeri yok gezmediğim, görmediğim. Şark-ı Aksâ´dan alın, Mağrib-i Aksâ´ya kadar, Müslüman yurdunu baştan başa kaç devrim var! Beni yormuştu bu yıllarca süren yolculuğun, Daha başlangıcı... Lâkin, gebereydim yorgun, O zaman belki devâm eyliyemezdim yoluma; Yoksa âram edemezdim. Bana zirâ "Durma, Yürü, azminde devâm et... " diye vermezdi aman, Bir sadâ benliğimin fışkırıp a´mâkından. O sadâ işte benim gayret-i dîniyyemdir, Coşuvermez mi, içim sanki yanardağ kesilir; Yeniden davranırım, eğlenemem bir yerde. Ne cihan kaygusu derman bu devâsız derde, Ne de can, sonra filân duygusu engel, heyhat! Can, cihan hepsi de boş, "gâye" dedir varsa hayat. Bir zamanlâr yine İstanbul´a gelmiştim ben. Hâle baktıkça fakat, ümmetin âtîsinden, Pek derin ye´se düşüp Rusya´ya geçtim tekrar. Geçmeseydim edeceklerdi ya zâten icbar! Sığmıyor en büyük endâzeye işler artık; Saltanat nâmına; din nâmına bin maskaralık... Ne felâket, ne rezâletti o devrin hâli! Başta bir kukla, bütün milletin istikbâli İki üç kuklacının keyfine mahkûm olmuş. Bir siyâset ki didiklerdi, emînim, Karakuş! Nerde bir maskara sivrilse, hayâsızlara pîr, Haydi Mâbeyn-i Hümâyûn´a!... Ya bâlâ, ya vezîr! Ümmetin hâline baktım ki: Yürekler yarası! Ne bir ekmek yedirir iş; ne de ekmek parası. Kışla yok dâire yok, medrese yok mektep yok; Ne kılıç var, ne kalem... Her ne sorarsan, hep yok! Kalmamış terbiye askerde. Nasıl kalsın ki? Birinin ömrü mülâzımlıkta geçerken öteki, Daha mektepte iken tayy-ı merâtible ferîk! Bir müşirlik mi var?Allâhû veliyyü´tt-tevfik! Hele ilmiyye bayağıdan da aşağı bir turşu! Bâb-ı Fetvâ denilen dâire ümmî koğuşu. Anne karnından icâzetlidir, ecdâda çeker; Yürüsün, bir de sarık al sana kâdiasker! Vükelâ neydi ya? Curnalcı, müzevvir, âdî; Ne Hudâ korkusu bilmiş, ne utanmış ebedî, Güç okur, hiç yazamaz bir sürü hırsız çetesi... Hani, can sağlığıdır doğrusu bundan ötesi! Belki üç beş kişi olsun bulur, irşâd ederim, Diye etrâfa bakındımsa da, endîşelerim İnkılâb eyledi bir nâmütenâhî ye´se Görünüp sûret-i haktan kimi söylettimse. Ekseriyyet kafasız; varsa biraz beyni olan: "Bu hükûmet şu ahâlîye biçilmiş kaftan! Kime dert anlatacaksın? Hadi anlat Şimdi... Ben mi kaldım, neme lâzım!" diyerek yan çizdi. Hüsn-i zanneylediğim bir iki fâzıl hocanın, İstedim fikrini açmak; dedim: "Artık uyanın! Memleket mahvoluyor, din de berâber gidiyor; Size Kur´an, bakınız sâde uzaktan mı diyor?" - Memleket mahvolacak olmıyacak... Baştakiler, Düşünürler ona mevcûd ise bir çâre eğer. Gelelim dîne: Ne mümkün çalışıp kurtarmak? Bede´e´d-dînu garîben.. sözü elbet çıkacak. " Dediler: Yoklıyayım şimdi avâmın da biraz, Nedir efkârı, dedim. Hey gidi vurdum duymaz! Öyle dalgın ki, meğer sûrunu İsrâfil´in. İşitip, yattığı yerden azıcık silkinsin! Yürüyor, altı çürük toprağa gelmiş, seyyar Bir mezarlık gibi: Her nâsiye bir seng-i mezar! Duymamış kaygı denen duyguyu vicdânında. Okunur her birinin cebhe-i hüsrânında, "Ne gelenden haberim var, ne gidenden haberim; Serserî kevne gelelden beri sersem gezerim!" Eskiden kalma bu söz, sanki o cansız beyinin, Doğmadan rahmet-i Mevlâ?ya göçüp gittiğinin Dest-i kudretle yazılmış ezelî hâtırası! "Geliyor rûhun için Fâtiha çekmek sırası; Yazık ey millet-i merhûme!"dedikten sonra; Atladım Rusya?ya gitmekte olan bir vapura. O zaman Rusya´da hâkimdi yaman bir tazyik... Zulmü sevdirmek için var mı ya bir başka tarik? Düşünen her kafanın mutlak ezilmekti sonu! Medenî Avrupa, bilmem, niye görmezdi bunu? Süngü, kurşun gibi kestirme ölümlerle ölen; Yâhud işkenceler altında ecelsiz gömülen: Ne soluk var, ne ışık var, ne otur var, ne durak İki üç yüz kulaç altında zemînin, çıplak Aç, susuz işletilen kanları donmuş canlar, Size milyonla desem, fazlası yok eksiği var! Bilmiyorlar ki bu şiddetlerin olmaz hükmü: Göz yıllar önce, fakat, sonra kanıksar ölümü. Sanıyorlar kafa kesmekle, beyin ezmekle, Fikr-i hürriyyet ölür. Hey gidi şaşkın hazele!. Daha kuvvetleniyor kanla sulanmış toprak: Ekilen gövdelerin hepsi yarın fışkıracak! Hangi ma´sûmun olur hûnu bu dünyâda heder? Yoksa kânûn-i İlâhîyi de yırtar mı beşer? Evvelâ gizlice bir matba´a te´sîs ettim; Beş on öksüz bularak basmacılık öğrettim. Kalemim çokça pürüzlüydü, fakat çâresi ne? Sonra, bilmem kimin üslûbu avâmın nesine! Dilimin döndüğü şîveyle bütün gün yazdım, Okuyanlar o kadar çoktu ki, hiç ummazdım. Usta, âsârını verdikçe çocuklar bastı; Altı ay geçti, bizim matba´anın çıktı adı. Göğsü îmanlı beş on tane fedâî gelerek Dediler: "Sen ne basarsan, onu tevzî edecek Vâsıtan işte biziz; korkulacak şey yoktur... Para lâzımsa da bildir ki verenler bulunur. " Bir cerîdeyle hemen başlayıverdim va´za. Zâten en başlıca yol halkı budur îkâza. Medeniyetteki insanlar için matbûât, Şimdi kürsîlerin en yükseği, lâkin, heyhât, Sizde hiç böyle değil, belki tamâmen aksi: En fenâ bir cereyan gösteriyor en iyisi. Müslüman unsuru az çok uyanıktır orada; Biz de ancak bunu tezyîd ediyorduk arada. Parasızlıktı bidâyette işin korkulusu; Ağniyâ altını bezletti etekler dolusu... Açtık oldukça güzel medreseler, mektepler; Okuyup yazmayı ta´mîme çalıştık yer yer, Tatarın yüzde bugün altmışı hakkıyle okur; Ruslann halbuki nisbetleri gâyet dûndur. Ağniyâ, zannederim, sizde de az çok olacak.. Şu kadar var ki, çürük tahtaya basmazlar ayak! Fukarânız kılıyor, aklına geldikçe namaz; Ağniyânızda da, hiç yoksa, zekât olsa biraz. Şöyle dursun bu temennîye kulak vermeleri, Sadr-ı a´zam paşanız fitre alır, sunsa biri! Sonra zenginlerimiz: "Haydi gidin, fen getirin. " Diye, her isteyenin şahsına bilmem kaç bin Ruble tahsis ile sevkeylediler Avrupa´ya; Pek fedâkâr idi hemşehrilerim doğrusu ya. Bu giden kâfileden birçoğu cidden tahsîl Ederek döndü. Fakat geldi ki üç beş de sefil, telvîHepsinin nâmını se bihakkın yetti... Gönderenler ne peşîmân oluyorlar şimdi! Hiç unutmam ki, cömerdin biri, hem zengin adam, Beni yüzdürdü nihâyette şu sözlerle: "İmam, Günde on kere gelip istediniz, hep verdim. Yine vermezsem eğer millet için, nâ-merdim. Yalınız, ehline gitsin bu emekler... Olur a, İş bizim Avrupa yârânına benzer sonra! Hâli ıslâh edecekler, diyerek kaç senedir, Bekleyip durduğumuz zübbelerin tavrı nedir? Geldi bir tânesi akşam, hezeyanlar kustu! Dövüyordum, bereket versin, edebsiz sustu. Bir selâmet yolu varmış... O da neymiş: Mutlak, Dîni kökten kazımak sonra, evet Ruslaşmak! O zaman iş bitecekmiş... O zaman kızlarımız Şu tutundukları gâyet kaba, pek mâ´nâsız Örtüden sıyrılacak... Sonra da erkeklerden, Analık ilmini tahsil edecekmiş... Zâten, Müslümanlar o sebepten bu sefâlette imiş: Ki kadın "sosyete" bilmezmiş, esârette imiş! Din için, millet için iş görecek alçağa bak: Dîni pamal edecek milleti Ruslaştıracak! Bunu Moskof da yapar, şimdi rızâ gösterelim, Başka bir ma´rifetin varsa haber ver görelim! Al okut, Avrupa tahsîli desinler, gönder, Servetinden bölerek nâ-mütenâhî para ver; Sonra bir bak ki: Meğer karga imiş beslediğin! Hem nasıl karga? Değil öyle senin bellediğin! Sâde bir fuhşumuz eksikti, evet, Ruslardan... Onu ikmâl ediverdik mi, bizimdir meydan! Kızımın iffeti batmakta rezîlin gözüne... Acırım tükrüğe billâhi, tükürsem yüzüne! Demiş olsaydı eğer: "Kızlara mektep lâzım... Şu kadar vermelisin"Kahrolayım kaçmazdım. Elverir sardığımız bunları halkın başına... Ben mezârımda huzûr istiyorum, anladın a! Biraz insâfa gelin, öyle ya artık ne demek? Zengin olduk diye, lâ´net satın almak mı gerek?" İşte biz böyle didinmekte, çalışmakta iken, Bir sabah üç tanıdık seslenerek pencereden, Dediler: "Şimdi hükûmet basacak matba´anı... Durmanın vakti değildir. Hadi kaldır tabanı!" Bir işâretle çocuklar çekilip tâ geriye, Daldılar hepsi birer sesleri çıkmaz deliğe. Onların nevbeti geçmiş, sıra gelmişti bana: Yolu tuttum yalnız doğruca Türkistan´a. Gece gündüz yürüdüm bulmak için Taşkent´i; Geçtiğimiz yerleri ta´dâda mahal yok şimdi. Uzanıp sonra Buhârâ´ya, Semerkand´e kadar; Eski dünyâda bakındım ki ne âlemler var? Sormayın gördüğüm âlemleri, hiç söylemeyim: Yâdı temkînimi sarsan da kan ağlar yüreğim. O Buhârâ, o mübârek o muazzam toprak; Zilletin koynuna girmiş uyuyor müstağrak! İbn-i Sînâ´ları yüzlerce doğurmuş iklîm, Tek çocuk vermiyor âguşuna ilmin, ne akîm! O rasad-hâne-i dünyâ, o Semerkand bile; Öyle dalmış ki hurâfâta o mâzîsiyle: Ay tutulmuş, "Kovalım şeytanı kalkın!" diyerek, Dümbelek çalmada binlerce kadın, kız, erkek! Bu havâlîde cehâlet ne kadar çoksa, nifâk, Daha salgın, daha dehşetli... Umûmen ahlâk -Pek bozuk" az gelecek -nâmütenâhî düşkün!, Öyle murdârını görmekte ki insan fuhşün; Bırakın söylenemez: Mevki´imiz camü´dir; Başka yer olsa da tafsile hayâ mâni´dir. Ya ta´assubları? Hiç sonra, nasıl maskaraca? O, uzun hırkasının yenleri yerlerde, hoca, Hem bakarsın eşi yok dîne teaddîsinde, Hem ne söylersen olur dîni hemen rencîde! Milletin hayrı için her ne düşünsen: Bid´at: Şer´i tagyîr ile terzîl ise -hâşâ- sünnet! Ne Hudâ´dan sıkılırlar, ne de Peygamber´den. Bu ilimsiz hocalardan, bu beyinsizlerden, Çekecek memleketin hâli ne olmaz, düşünün! Sayısız medrese var gerçi Buhârâ´da bugün... Okunandan ne haber? On para etmez fenler, Ne bu dünyâda soran var, ne de ukbâda geçer. Üdebâ doğrusu pek çok kimi görsen: Şâir. Yalınız, şi´rine mevzû iki şeyden biridir: Koca millet! Edebiyyâtı ya oğlan, ya kan... Nefs-i emmâre hizâsında henüz duygulan! Sonra tenkîde giriş: Hepsi tasavvufla dolu: Var mı sâfiyyede bilmem ki ibâhiyye kolu? İçilir, türlü şenâ´atler olur, bî pervâ; Hâfız´ın ortada dîvânı kitâbü´l fetva! "Gönül incitme de keyfin neyi isterse becer!" Urefâ mesleği; a´lâ, hem ucuz, hem de şeker! Şu kadar var ki şebâbında ufak bir gayret Başlamış... Birgün olup parlıyacaktır elbet. O zaman işte şu toprak yeniden işlenerek, Bu filizler gibi binlerle fidan besliyecek! Çin´de, Mançurya´da din bir görenek, başka değil. Müslüman unsuru gâyet geri, gâyet câhil. Acabâ meyl-i teâlî ne demek onlarca? "Böyle gördük dedemizden!" sesi milyonlarca Kafadan aynı tehevvürle, bakarsın, çıkıyor! Arş-ı âmâli bu ses tâ temelinden yıkıyor. Görenek hem yalınız Çin´de mi salgın; nerde! Hep musâb âlem-i İslâm o devâsız derde. Getirin Mağrib-i Aksâ´daki bir müslümanı; Bir de Çin sûrunun altında uzanmış yatanı; Dinleyin her birinin rûhunu: Mutlak gelecek, "Böyle gördük dedemizden!" sesi titrek, titrek! "Böyle gördük dedemizden!" sözü dînen merdûd;<br> Acabâ sâha-i tatbîki neden nâ-mahdûd? Çünkü biz bilmiyoruz dîni. Evet, bilseydik, Çâre yok gösteremezdik bu kadar sersemlik. "Böyle gördük dedemizden!" diye izmihlâli Boylayan bir sürü milletlerin olsun hâli, İbret olmaz bize, her gün okuruz ezber de! Yoksa, bir maksad aranmaz mı bu âyetlerde? Lâfzı muhkem yalınız, anlaşılan, Kur´ân´ın: Çünkü kaydında değil, hiçbirimiz ma´nânın: Ya açar Nazm-ı Celîl´in, bakarız yaprağına; Yâhud üfler geçeriz bir ölünün toprağına. İnmemiştir hele Kur´an, bunu hakkıyle bilin, Ne mezarlıkta okunmak ne de fal bakmak için! Bu havâlîdekiler pek yaya kalmış dince; Öyle Kur´an okuyorlar ki: Sanırsın Çince! Bütün âdetleri âyîn-i mecûsiye karîb; Bir şehâdet getirirler, o da oldukça garîb. Yalınız, hepsi de hürmetle anar nâmınızı. Hiç unutmam, sarılıp hırkama bir Çinli kızı, Ne diyor anlamadım, söyledi birçok şeyler; Sonra me´yûs olarak ağladı... Bîçâre meğer, Bana Sultân´ı sorarmış da, "nasıldır?" dermiş; Yol yakın olsa imiş, gelmeyi isterlermiş! Sorunuz, şimdi, Japonlar da nasıl millettir? Onu tasvîre zafer yâb olamam, hayrettir. Şu kadar söyliyeyim: Dîn-i mübînin orada, Rûh-i feyyâzı yayılmış, yalınız çekli Buda. Siz gidin, safvet-i İslâm´ı Japonlarda görün! O küçük boylu, büyük milletin efrâdı bugün, Müslümanlık´taki erkânı siyânette ferîd; Müslüman denmek için eksiği ancak tevhîd. Doğruluk ahde vefâ, va´de sadâkat, şefkat; Âcizin hakkını i´lâya samîmî gayret; En ufak şeyle kanâ´at, çoğa kudret varken, Yine ifrât ile vermek, veren eller darken; Kimsenin ırzına, nâmûsuna yan bakmıyarak Yedi kat ellerin evlâdını kardeş tanımak; "Öleceksin!" denilen noktada merdâne sebat; Yeri gelsin, gülerek oynıyarak terk-i hayat; İhtirâsât-ı husûsiyyeyi söyletmiyerek Nef -i şahsîyi umûmun kine kurbân etmek; Daha bunlar gibi çok nâdire gördüm orada... Âdemin en temiz ahfâdına mâlik bir ada. Medeniyyet girebilmiş yalınız fenniyle... O da sahiplerinin lâhik olan izniyle. Dikilip sâhile binlerce bâsiret, im´ân; Ne kadar maskaralık varsa kovulmuş kapıdan! Garb´ın eşyâsı, eğer kıymeti hâizse yürür; Moda şeklinde gelen seyyie gümrükte çürür! Gece gündüz açık evler, kapılar mandalsız; Herkesin sandığı meydanda, bilinmez hırsız. Ya o mahviyyeti insan göremez bir yerde... " Togo "nun umduğunuz tavrı mı vardır? Nerde! "Gidelim!" der, götürür; sonra gelip tâ yanıma; Çay boşaltırdı ben içtikçe hemen fincanım. Müslümanlık sanırım parlıyacaktır orada; Sâde Osmanlıların gayreti lâzım arada. Misyonerler, gece gündüz yeri devretmedeler, Ulemâ vahy-i İlâhîyi mi bilmem, bekler? Hind´i baştan başa gezmekti murâdım, lâkin, Nerde olsam, beni ta´kîbi yüzünden polisin, Tâkatim bitti de vazgeçmede muztar kaldım; Kaldım amma yine her mahfile az çok daldım! Besliyormuş, bereket versin, o iklîm-i kadîm, "Rahmetullâh "a muâdil daha yüzlerce hakîm. Rûh-i edyânı görür, hikmet-i Kur´an´ı bilir Ulemâ var ki: Huzûrunda bugün Garp eğilir. Hele hayran kalır insan yetişen gençlere de: Bunların birçoğu tahsil eder İngiltere´de; Sonra dindaşlarının rûhu olur, kalbi olur, Çünkü azminden, ölüm çıksa, o dönmez, sokulur. Öyle maymun gibi taklîde özenmek bilmez; Hiss-i milliyyeti sağlamdır onun, eksilmez. Garb´ın almışsa herif, ilmini almış yalnız, Bakıyorsun: Eli san´atlı, fakat, tırnaksız! Fuhşu yok içkisi yok himmeti yüksek gözü tok; Şe ma´sûmr´-ia olan hürmeti bizlerden çok. Böyle evlâd okutan milletin istikbâli, Haklıdır almaya âgûşuna istikbali. Yarın olmazsa, öbür gün olacaktır mutlak... Uzak olmuş ne çıkar? Var ya bir âtî ona bak! Haydarâbâd´a giderken, beni teşyîe gelen Mîzebânın ne hazin çıktı şu ses kalbinden: ?Ah biz hayra yarar unsur-i îman değiliz... Hind´in İslâm´ını pek Türk´e kıyâs etmeyiniz. Onların rûh-i şehâmetle coşan kanları var; Bizde yok öyle samîmî asabiyyet, o damar. Bu ağır zillete ukbâya kadar mahkûmuz... Duymuyor çektiği hüsranları zîrâ çoğumuz! Varsa ümmîdimiz Osmanlıların şevketidir. Onu bir kerre işitsek... Bu sa´âdet yetişir. " Beni ağlattı herif. Lâkin onun genç oğlu, Dedi: "Yok öyle değil; sîne-i millette dolu, Galeyân emrine âmâde, hamiyyetli yürek; Şu kadar var ki henüz kendini göstermiyecek. Geçiyor şimdi esâretle deyip eyyâmı, Müslümanlar gibi mâzisi büyük bir kavmi, Ebedî zillete mahkûm edemem doğrusu ben. Daha bîçâre miyiz yoksa Mecûsîlerden? Diyeceksin ki: Asırlarca sefilâne hayat, Söndürür meyl-i meâlîyi nihâyet... Heyhat! Göz yumulmakla kör olmaz; külün altında ateş, Ne kadar kalsa bunalmaz: Hele bir aç, hele eş! Şunu öğretti ki İngiltere tahsîli bana: Milletin, memleketin böyle sefil olmasına Bir sebep varsa, havâssın geriden bakmasıdır... Yoksa Şark´ın bu zekî unsuru her feyzi alır. Müslümanlık gibi, mâhiyyeti cidden yüksek Sonra, vicdanları bir nefhada tehyic edecek Dîn-i fitrîdeki bir milleti irşâda ne var? Daha yüksek mi aceb Şark´ı ezen fıtratlar, Kâbiliyyetçe? Hayır, ben buna aslâ kanmam. Adam ister yalınız etmeye bîr kavmi adam! Doğru yol işte budur, gel, diye sen bir yürü de, O zaman bak ne koşanlar göreceksiniz sürüde! Evvelâ beynine bir fıkr-i nezîh aşlıyarak; Hangi bir müslümanın göğsüne tuttumsa kulak; Şunu duydum ki: Onun, hiç sesi çıkmaz, kalbi, En temiz hissile vurmakta çocuk kalbi gibi. Sîneler gayzını fâş etmeye dursun varsın; Vakti gelsin, o zaman var mı yürek anlarsın!" Haydarâbâd´a yetiştim ki, bütün Hindistan, " Verdi kanûn-i esâsîyi nihâyet Sultan!" Diye birdenbire çalkandı. İnan, kabil mi? Hiç o binlerce havâtır kemirirken içimi, Bir cılız "belki!" nasıl hepsini tenkîl etsin? Ansızın başladı beynimde ümîdin, ye´sin, Doğduğumdan beri hiç görmediğim bir harbi... O ne müdhiş helecanlardı, aman yâ Rabbi? Verdi kanun-i esâsî... Bu, çıkar rü?yâ mı? Yok canım öyle değil: Milletin istirhâmı, Şekl-i tehdîd alıvermiş, o da muztar kalmış... Hangi millet acaba? Hem ne işitsen yanlış. Cûşa geldikçe fakat aynı terâneyle cihan, Görür oldum dönen işler Yedu´llâh´ı nihan. Bu ne şâhın işi, yâ Rab, ne sipâhın kârı... Bu senin kudretinin havsala-çâk esrârı! Yurdumun gülmeyen evlâdını artık güldür... Ağladım sonra çocuklar gibi hüngür hüngür. Azıcık rûhuma, a´sâbıma geldikte sükûn, Döndü vaz´iyyeti birden bire, baktım, yolumun: Birgün evvel yetişip dalmak için sînenize, Boyladım sâhili, sâhilden açıldım denize. Gemi enginde iken bende de engindi hayâl; Kevser içmiş sofunun hâline benzer bir hâl! Ömrü haybetle cehennemde geçen hâne-harâb, Verseler cenneti şaşkın gibi çekmez ya azâb; Ben de rûhumdaki zulmetleri artık koğdum; En büyük hasmım olan ye´si nihâyet boğdum. Bahr-i Umman´da henüz çalkanıyormuş tekne... Attı hülyâ beni tâ Marmara sâhillerine! Görüyordum, iki üç bin mil açıktan bakarak Şu sizin kapkara İstanbul´u, kardan daha ak. Parlıyor alnı uzaktan ayın on dördü gibi; Gülüyor. İşvesinin câzibeler müncezibi. Ne gezer şimdi o zillet, o sefâlet? Heyhât! Bu ne müdhiş azamet, oh ne müdhiş dârât! Sayısız mektep açılmış: Kadın, erkek okuyor; İşliyor fabrikalar, yerli kumaşlar dokuyor. Gece gündüz basıyor millete nâfı´ âsâr; Âdetâ matba´alar bir uyumaz hizmetkâr. Mülkü baştan başa i´mâr edecek şirketler: Halkın irşâdına hâdim yeni cem´iyyetler, Durmayıp iş buluyor, gösteriyor, uğraşıyor; Gemiler sâhile boydan boya servet taşıyor... Hasır üstünde bu rü?yaları görmekte iken, İki mel´un gözün altında ayıldım birden: Müslüman düşmanı bir Rus tanırım çoktandır... Nerde görsem, kaçarım, çiftelidir çünkü katır! Hele Osmanlıların nâmı anıldıkça biter; Ne eyer kabil olur sırtına vurmak ne semer! Rusya´dayken beni gördükçe gelir, derdi: "İmam, Oku sen yoksa işin... Öldü sizin hasta adam! Çıkmıyor vâris-i meşu´u da bizden başka... " Beni kaç kerreler ağlattı bu hınzırca şaka! Yine lâhavle deyip geçmede kaldım muztar; Çünkü altüst olacak bunca tasavvurlar var... İşte hülyâlarımın canlı yerindeyken, of, Nüksedip karşıma çıkmaz mı o illet Moskof! Gözlerim çoktan açık olmasa, derdim: Kâbûs... İyi amma nereden bitti bu kurnaz câsûs? Ayak üstünde dikilmiş, gözümün tâ içine Bakıyor, hem de o şimşek gibi gözlerle yine! -Çelebim, gel bakalım, gel... Dikilip durma, çay iç... Hasta canlandı, ne dersin? Bunu ummazdım a hiç... Kahraman milletti gördüm ya: Biraz silkindi, Leş yiyen kargaların sesleri birden dindi! Eski sevdâları, kâbilse, unutsun Ruslar... -Ne dedin?Anlamadım! Hey gidi hülyâcı Tatar! Kahraman milleti gördün.. dediğin Türkler mi? Sana söylersem eğer, şimdi, düşündüklerimi, Ebediyyen bu hayâlâta vedâ eylersin. -Ya senin votkacılardan mı hayır beklersin? -Hasta canlandı, o iş bitti, diyorsun; heyhat! Olamaz böyle sefil ümmet için hakk-ı hayat. Duyulan nağme-i hürriyyet onun son nefesi! Yaşamaz yoksa emîn ol ki bu barbar çetesi, Medenî Avrupa´nın dâmen-i irfânında; Asya´nın belki o kumluk Arabistân´ında, Lâşe hâlindeki bir devlete vardır medfen... Anlıyordum ki: Herif çatlıyacak ye´sinden. İntikamın olamaz böyle müsâid sırası, Diye; nerdeyse bulup hasmımın artık yarası, Başladım deşmeye. Lâkin bu cedel başlıyalı, Dinliyormuş bizi şâhin gibi bir Afganlı. Vâkıa Rusça konuştuk yine külhâni, fakat, Seslerin tavrına çoktandır edermiş dikkat. Çay semâverlerinin hepsini birden yıkarak Rus?u gırtlaklayıvermez mi?Aman, etme, bırak! Demeden şaşkını yağmur gibi ıslattı hacı! Ne tuhaftır ki: Zuhûr etmedi bir da´vâcı. Etse zâten ne çıkar? Hak zıpırındır; yalınız; Dövülen mahkemelerden kovulur, çünkü cılız! Bir de İstanbul´a geldim ki: Bütün çarşı, pazar Na´radan çalkanıyor! Öyle ya... Hürriyyet var! Galeyan geldi mi, mantık savuşurmuş... Doğru: Vardı aklından o gün her kimi gördümse zoru. Kimse farkında değil, anlaşılan, yaptığının; Kafalar tütsülü hülyâ ile, gözler kızgın. Sanki zincirdekiler hep boşanıp zincirden, Yıkıvermiş de tımarhâneyi çıkmış birden! Zurnalar şehrin ahâlisini takmış peşine; Yedisinden tutarak tâ dayanın yetmişine! Eli bayraklı alaylar yürüyor dört keçeli; En ağır başlısının bir zili eksik belli! Ötüyor her taşın üstünde birer dilli düdük. Dinliyor kaplamış etrafını yüzlerce hödük! Kim ne söylerse, hemen el vurup alkışlanacak... -Yaşasın! -Kim yaşasın? -Ömrü olan. -Şak! Şak! Şak! Ne devâirde hükûmet, ne ahâlîde bir iş! Ne sanâyi ; ne maârif. ne alış var, ne veriş. Çamlıbel sanki şehir: Zabıta yok râbıta yok; Aksa kan sel gibi, bir dindirecek vâsıta yok. "Zevk-i hürriyeti onlar daha çok anlamalı" Diye mekteblilerin mektebi tekmil kapalı! İlmi tazyîk ile ta´lîm, o da bir istibdâd... Haydi öyleyse çocuklar, ebediyyen âzâd! Nutka gelmiş öte dursun hocalar bir yandan... Sahneden sahneye koşmakta bütün şâkirdan. Kör çıban neşterin altında nasıl patlarsa, Hep ağızlar deşilip, kimde ne cevher varsa, Saçıyor ortaya, ister temiz, ister kirli; Kalmıyor kimseciğin muzmeri artık gizli. Dalkavuk devri değil, eski kasâid yerine, Üdebânız ana avrat sövüyor birbirine! Türlü adlarla çıkan nâ-mütenâhî gazete, Ayrılık tohumunu bol bol atıyor memlekete. İt yetiştirmek için toprağı gâyet münbit Bularak fuhuş ekiyor salma gezen bir sürü it! Yürüyor dîne be on maskara, alkışlanıyor, Nesl-i hâzır bunu hürriye´t-i vicdan sanıyor! Kadın, erkek koşuyor borç ederek Avrupa´ya Sapa düşmekte sizin şıklara, zannım, Asya! Hakk´a tefvîz ile üç tâne yetişmiş kızını; Taşıyanlar bile varmış buradan baldızını, Analık ilmi için Paris´e, yüksünmiyerek... Yük ağır, ecri de nisbetle azîm olsa gerek! Şüphesiz yıktı o hülyâları meçhûdâtım... Ama ben kendimi bir müddet için aldattım: Galeyandır... Galeyan geldi mi kalmaz mantık... Su bulanmazsa durulmaz... Hele sabret azıcık... İyi, lâkin ne kadar beklemiş olsan, işler Eskisinden daha berbâd, iyileşmek ne gezer! Vatanın tâkati yoktur yeniden ihmâle: Dolu dizgin gidiyor baksana izmihlâle! Ey cemâat, uyanın, elverir artık uyku! Yok mu sizlerde vatan nâmına hiçbir duygu? Düşmeden pençesinin altına istikbâlin, Biliniz kadrini hürriyyetin, istiklâlin. Söyletip başka memâlikteki mahkûmîni: Hâkimiyyet ne imiş, öğreniniz kıymetini. Yoksa, onsuz ne şu dünyâ kalır İslâm´a, ne din... Kuşatır millet-i mahkûmeyi hüsrân-ı mübin. Müslümanlık sizi gâyet sıkı, gâyet sağlam, Bağlamak lâzım iken, anlamadım, anlıyamam, Ayrılık hissi nasıl girdi sizin beyninize? Fikr-i kavmiyyeti Şeytan mı sokan zihninize? Birbirinden müteferrik bu kadar akvâmı, Aynı milliyyetin altında tutan İslâm´ı, Temelinden yıkacak zelzele kavmiyyetir: Bunu bir lâhza unutmak ebedî haybettir. Arnavutlukla, Araplıkla bu millet yürümez... Son siyâsetse bu, hiç böyle siyâset yürümez. Sizi bir âile efrâdı yaratmış Yaradan; Kaldırın ayrılık esbâbını artık aradan. Siz bu da´vâda iken yoksa, iyâzen-billâh, Ecnebîler olarak sâhibi mülkün nâgâh. Diye dursun atalar: "Kal´a, içinden alınır. " Yok ki hiçbir işiten... Millet-i merhûme sağır! Bir değil mahvedilen devlet-i İslâmiyye... Girdiler aynı siyâsetle bütün makbereye. Girmeden tefrika bir millete, düşman giremez; Toplu vurdukça yürekler, onu top sindiremez. Bırakın eski hükûmetleri meydandakiler Yetişir, şöyle bakıp ibret alan varsa eğer. İşte Fas, işte Tunus, işte Cezayir, gitti! İşte Îrân´ı da taksîm ediyorlar şimdi. Bu da gâyetle tabî?i, koşanındır meydan; Yaşamak hakkını kuvvetliye vermiş Yaradan. Müslüman, fırka belâsıyle zebun bir kavmi, Medenî Avrupa üç lokma edip yutmaz mı? Ey cemâat, yeter Allâh için olsun, uyanın... Sesi pek müdhiş öter sonra kulaklarda çanın! Arzı oynattı yerinden yıkılırken Îran... Belki bir kıl bile ürpermedi sizden, bu ne kan! Hiç sıkılmaz mısınız Hazret-i Peygamber´den, Ki uzaklardaki bir mü´mini incitse diken Kalb-i pâkinde duyamış o musîbetten acı? Sizden elbette olur rûh-i Nebî da´vâcı. Ey cemâat, uyanın! Yoksa, hemen gün batacak. Uyanın! Korkuyorum: Leyl-i nedâmet çatacak! Ne vapurlarla trenler sizi bîdâr etti! Sizi kim kaldıracak, sûru mu İsrâfil´in? Etmeyin... Memleketin hâli fenâlaştı... Gelin! Gelin Allâh için olsun ki zaman buhranlı; Perdenin arkası - Mevlâ bilir amma - kanlı! Siz ki son lem´a-i ümmîdisiniz İslâm´ın Dayanın gayzına artık medenî akvâmın! Şimdilik sulha sebep ordunuzun kuvvetidir Bir de vaz´iyyet-i mülkiyyenizin kıymetidir. Bu tezebzüble o kuvvet de fakat sarsılacak... Çünkü isyanları bastırmaya me´mûr ancak! Ordu mâdâm ki efrâdını milletten alır; Milletin keşmekeşinden nasıl âzâde kalır? Öyledir, memleketin hâli düzelmezse eğer, Kışlalar evlere, asker de ahâlîye döner! Durmasın sonra kazan kaldıra dursun ordu, Düşmanın safları çiğner bu mukaddes yurdu. Enbiyâ yurdu bu toprak; şühedâ burcu bu yer; Bir yıkık türbesinin üstüne Mevlâ titrer! Dışı baştanbaşa bir nesl-i kerîmin yâdı; İçi boydan boya milyonla şehîd ecsâdı, Öyle meşbû´-i şehâdet ki bu öksüz toprak; Oh, bir sıksa adam otları, kan fışkıracak! Böyle bir yurdu elinden çıkaran nesl-i sefil, Yerin üstünde muhakkar, yerin altında rezil! Hem vatan gitti mi, yoktur size bir başka vatan; Çünkü mîrasyedi sâil kovulur her kapıdan! Göçebeyken koca bir devlete kurmuş bünyâd; Çerge hâlinde mi görsün sizi kalkıp ecdâd? "Çerge hâlinde... " dedim... Korkarım ondan da tebâh: Yurdunuz bir çökecek olsa, iyâzen-billâh, Öyle iğrenç olacak âkıbetin manzarası! Ki tasavvur bile vicdanlar için yüz karası! Azıcık bilmek için kadrini istiklâlin, Bakınız çehre-i meş´ûmuna izmihlâlin: Yarılıp sanki zemin uğrayıverin yer yer, Bin sefil ordu ki efrâdı: Bütün âileler. Hepsi aç, bir paralar yok, kadın erkek çıplak; Sokağın ortası ev, kaldırımın sırtı yatak! Geziyor çiğneyerek bunları yüzlerce köpek, Satılık cevher-i nâmûs arıyor. Kâr edecek! Sen işin yoksa namaz kılmak için mescid ara... Kimi câmi´lerin artık kocaman bir opera; Kiminin göğsüne haç, boynuna takmışlar çan, Kimi olmuş balo vermek için a´lâ meydan! Vuruyor bando şu karşımda duran minberde; O, sizin secdeye baş koyduğunuz, mermerde, Dişi, erkek bir alay murdar ayak dans ediyor; İşveler, kahkahalar kubbeyi gümbürdetiyor! Avlu baştan başa binlerce dilenciyle dolu... Eski sâhibleri mülkün kapamışlar da yolu, El açıp yalvarıyorlar yeni sâhiplerine! Bu sizin ağlamanız benzedi mi dîgerine: Endülüs tâcı elinden alınan bahtı kara, Savuşurken, o güzel mülkü verip ağyâra, Tırmanır bir kayanın sırtına, etrafa bakar. Bırakıp çıktığı cennet gibi zümrüt ovalar, Başlar ağlatmaya bîçâreyi hüngür hüngür! Karşıdan vâlide sultan bunu pek haklı görür, Der ki: "Çarpışmadın erkek gibi düşmanlarla; Şimdi, hiç yoksa, kadınlar gibi olsun ağla. " Bırakın mâtemi, yâhu! Bırakın fedyâdı, Ağlamak fâide verseydi, babam kalkardı Göz yaşından ne çıkarmış? Neye ter dökmediniz? Bâri müstakbeli kurtarmıya bir azm ediniz. Ye´se hiç düşmiyecek zerrece îmânı olan; Sâde siz derdi bulun, sonra kolaydır derman. Sizde erbâb-ı tefekkürle avâmın arası Pek açık. İşte budur bence vücûdun yarası. Milletin beyni sayarsak mütefekkir kısmı, Bilmemiz lâzım olur halkı da elbet cismi. Bir cemâat ki dimâğında dönen hissiyyât, Cismin a´sâbına gelmez, durur âheng-i hayât; Felcin a´râzını göstermeye başlar a´zâ. Böyle bir bünye için vermeli her hükme rızâ. Mütefekkir geçinenler ne diyor sizde bakın: "Medeniyyette teâlîsi umûmen Şark´ın, Yalınız bir yolu ta´kîb ederek kabildir; Başka yollarda selâmet gözeten gâfildir. Bakarak hangi zeminden yürümüş Avrupalı. Aynı izden sağa, yâhut sola hiç sapmamalı Garb´ın efkârını mâl etmeli Şark´ın beyni; Duygular çıkmalı hep aynı kalıptan; yâni: İçtimâî, edebî, hâsılı her mes?elede, Garb´ı taklîd edemezsek, ne desek beyhûde. Bir de din kaydını kaldırmalı, zîrâ, o belâ, Bütün esbâb-ı terakkîmize engel hâlâ!" Gelelim şimdi, ne merkezde avâmın hissi... Şüphe yoktur ki tamâmiyle bu fikrin aksi: Görenek neyse, onun hükmüne münkad olarak, Garb´ın efkârını, âsârını düşman tanımak; Yenilik nâmına vahy inse kabûl eylememek. Şöyle dursun o teceddüd ki dışardan gelecek, Kendi milliyetinin kendi muhîtinde doğan, Yerli, hem haklı teceddütlere hattâ udvan! Müşterek hissi budur işte avâmın sizde. Mütefekkirleriniz tuttuğu yanlış sizde, Öyle saplandı ki aldırmadı bir başkasına. Hiç o gitsin de dönüp bakmıyarak arkasına, Nâsın efkân - ki efkâr-ı umûmiyye odur- Gitmesin kendi yolundan... Bu nasıl kabil olur? Açılıp gitgide artık iki hizbin arası. Pek tabî´î olarak geldi nizâın sırası. Yıldırımlar gibi indikçe "beyin "den şiddet, Bir yanardağ gibi fıçkırdı ?yürek?ten nefret. Öyle müdhiş ki husûmet: Mütefekkir tabaka, Her ne söylerse fenâ gelmede artık halka; Hem onun zıddını yapmak ebedî mu´tâdı. Bir felâket bu gidiş... Lâkin işin berbâdı: Mütefekkir geçinenlerdeki taşkınlıktan, Geldi efkâr-ı umûmiyyeye mühlik bir zan: "Bu fesâdın başı hep fen okumaktır" dediler; Onu mahvetmeye kalktılar artık bu sefer. Neye ilmin adı yok koskoca millette bugün? Çünkü efkâr-ı umûmiyye aleyhinde bütün; Çünkü yerleşmek için gezdiği yerlerde fünûn, Önce gâyetle büyük hürmet arar, sonra sükûn, Asr-ı hazırda geçen fenlere sâhîp denecek Bir adam var mı yetişmiş içinizden, bir tek? Mütefennin tanılan üç kişinin kıymeti de, Münhasır anlamadan, dinlemeden taklîde. Kim mesâîsini bir gâyeye vardırdı, hani? Nazariyyâta boğulmakla geçen ömre yazık; Amelî kıymetidir kıymeti ilmin artık. Bu hakîkatleri lâkin kim okur, kim dinler? Sivrilen zübbelerin hepsi beş on söz beller, Düşünür "Dîni nasıl yıkmalı bunlarla?" diye. Böyle bir maksad için çok bile i´dâdiyye! Üdebânız hele gâyetle bayağı mahlûkat... Halkı irşâd edecek öyle mi bunlar? Heyhât! Kimi Garb´ın yalınız fuhşuna hasbî simsar; Kimi, Îran malı der; köhne alır, hurda satar! Eski dîvanlarınız dopdolu oğlanla şarab; Biradan, fâhişeden başka nedir şi?r-i şebab? Serserî: Hiç birinin mesleği yok meşrebi yok; Feylesof hepsi; fakat pek çoğunun mektebi yok! Şimdi Allah´a söver... Sonra biraz bol para ver. Hiç utanmaz, Protestanlara zangoçluk eder! O benim en ebedî hasmım olan Rusya bile, Hakkı teslim edelim! Hiç de değildir böyle. Mütefenninleri tâ keşfe kadar tırmanıyor; Edebiyyâtı anıldıkça zemin çalkanıyor. Kudretim yetse eğer, on yedisinden yukarı, Üdebâ nâmına kim varsa, huduttan dışarı Atarım taktırarak boynuna bah-nâmesini; Okuyan yaftayı elbette çıkarmaz sesini. Sonra bir tan-ı telâfi bulurum: -gerçi garib- Konturat akdederek Rusya´dan on onbeş edib, Getirir, yazdırırım millet için birçok eser! Gâlibâ bahsi değiştirdi bu müz´ic sözler... Nerde kaldıktı? Evet, ortada bir pis uçurum, Var ki, günden güne dehşetleniyor, korkuyorum. -Kapatılmazsa gelip bir yere şâyet efkâr- Olmasın millet-i merhûmeye bir kanlı mezâr: Hem o hüsrân-ı müebbeddeki mes´ûliyyet, Mütefekkirlere râci´ kalacaktır elbet. Başı boş kaldı mı, zîrâ, şaşırıp ber-mu´tâd, Bulamaz kendiliğinden yolu aslâ efrâd. Yalınız gösterilen yol tutacak yolsa gider; Hissidir çünkü onun azmine dâim rehber. Mütefekkirleriniz anlamıyorlar sanırım, Ki çemenzâr-ı terakkîde atılmış her adım, Değişir büsbütün, akvâma, cemâ´âte göre; Başka bir kavmin izinden yürümek, çok kerre, Âdetâ mühlik olur; sonra ne var, her millet, Gözetir seyr-i tekâmülde birer ayn cihet. Bir de hâtırlamıyorlar ki, umûmen beşerin, Dâimâ koştuğu son maksada yükselmek için; Tutacak silsile akvâma değildir hep bir; Belki her milletin için ancak o "mâhiyyet"tir, Ki kopar kendisinin rûh-i umûmîsinden. Şimdi, bir kavmin içinden mütefekkir geçinen Zümre evvelce bu "mâhiyyet"i takdîr ederek, Sonra kaç safhası mevcûd ise tenvîr ederek, Çekecek oldu mu önden o İlâhî feneri; Arkasından da cemâat yürür artık ileri. Rûhudur çünkü karanlıkta elinden yedecek, Yolcu şaşkın mı ki dursun, mütemâdî gidecek. Mütefekkirleriniz dîni de hiç anlamamış; Rûh-i İslâm´ı telâkkîleri gâyet yanlış. Sanıyorlar ki: Terakkîye tahammül edemez; Asrın âsâr-ı kemâliyle tekâmül edemez. Bilmiyorlar ki. Ulûmun ezelî dâyesidir, Beşerin bir gün olup yükselecek pâyesidir. Mündemic sîne-i sâfında bütün insanlık... Bunu teslîm eder insâfı olanlar azıcık. Müslüman unsuru gâyet mütedennî, doğru, Şu kadar var ki değildir bu, onun mahzûru. "Müslümanlık" denilen rûh-i İlâhî, arasak, "Müslümânız" diyen insan yığınından ne uzak! Dîni tedkîk edeceksek, dönelim haydi geri; Alalım neş´et-i İslâm´a yakın bir devri: O ne dehşetli terakkî, o ne müdhiş sür´at! Öyle bir hârika gösterdi mi insâniyyet? Devr-i fetrette kalan, hem de asırlarca kalan; Vahşetin, gılzetin a´mâkına daldıkça dalan; Gömerek dipdiri evlâdını kum çöllerine, Bunda bir neşve duyan hiss-i nedâmet yerine! Önce dağdan getirip yonttuğu taş parçasını, Sonra hâlik tanıyan bir sürü vahşî yığını; Nasıl olmuş da, otuz yılda bin senelik Bir terakkî ile dünyâya kesilmiş mâlik? Nasıl olmuş da o fâzıl medeniyyet, o kemâl, Böyle bir kavmin içinden doğuvermiş derhâl? Nasıl olmuş da zuhûr eyliyebilmiş Sıddîk! Nereden gelmiş, o Haydar´daki irfân-ı amîk? Önce dehşetli zıpırken, nasıl olmuş da, Ömer, Sonra bir adle sarılmış ki: Değil kâr-ı beşer? Hâil olsaydı terakkîye eğer çer´i-i mübîn, Devr-i mes´ud-i kudûmuyle giren asr-ı güzîn, En büyük bir medeniyyetle mi eylerdi zuhûr? Mündemic olmasa rûhunda onun nâ-mahsûr Bir tekâmül, o kadar hârika nerden doğacak? Mütefekkirleriniz, anlaşılan, pek korkak, Yâhud ahmak... İkisinden bilemem hangisidir? Sanıyorlar ki: "Bugün Avrupa tekmil kâfir: Mütedeyyin görünürsek diyecekler, barbar `Libri pansör´ geçinirsek, değişir belki nazar. " Şark´ı baştan başa yıllarca dolaştım, gezdim; Hem de oldukça görürdüm... Kafa gezdirmezdim! Bu Arabmış, bu Acemmiş, bu Tatarmış, demedim. Müslüman unsurunun hepsini gördüm kendim. Küçük âdemlerinin rûhunu tedkîk ettim. Büyük âdemlerinin fıkrini ta´mîk ettim. İstedim sonra, neden böyle Japonlar yüksek? Nedir esbâb-ı terakkîsi? Yakından görmek. Bu uzun boylu mesâî, bu uzun boylu sefer, Bir kanâat verecekmiş bana dünyâda meğer. O kanâat da şudur: Sırr-ı terakkînizi siz, Başka yerlerde taharî heveslenmeyiniz. Onu kendinde bulur yükselecek bir millet; Çünkü her noktada taklîd ile sökmez hareket. Alınız ilmini Garb´ın, alınız san´atini; Veriniz hem de mesâînize son sür´atini. Çünkü kabil değil artık yaşamak bunlarsız; Çünkü milliyyeti yok san´atın, ilmin; yalnız, İyi hâtırda tutun ettiğim ihtârı demin: Bütün edvâr-ı terakkîyi yarıp geçmek için, Kendi "mâhiyyet-i rûhiyye"niz olsun kılavuz. Çünkü beyhûdedir ümmîd-i selâmet onsuz. Sonra, dikkatlere şâyân olacak bir şey var: İnkişâfâtını bir milletin erbâb-ı nazar, Kocaman bir ağacın tıpkı çiçeklenmesine, Benzetirler ki, hakîkat, ne büyük söz bilene! Bu muazzam ağacın gövdesi baştan aşağı; Sayısız kökleri, tekmil dalı, tekmil budağı; Milletin sîne-i mâzîsine merbut, oradan Uzanıp gelmededir... Öyle yaratmış Yaradan. Bir cemâat ki: Nihâyet ona gelmez de iyi, Ağacın hey´et-i mecmûası, yâhud çiçeği, Ta gider, sîne-i milletten urup hâke serer; Milletin kendi olur işte o baltayla heder! İnkişâf etmesi âtîde de pek zordur onun: Çünkü meydanda kalan kütle yığınlarca odun! Hastalanmışsa ağaç, gösteriniz bir bilene; Bir de en çok köke baksın o bakan kimse yine. Aşılarken de vurun kendine kendinden aşı. Şâyed isterseniz ağacın donanıp üstü, başı, Benzesin tâze çiçeklerle bezenmiş geline; Geçmesin, dikkat edin, balta çocuklar eline! İşte dert, işte devâ, bende ne var? Bir tebliğ... Size âid sizi tahlîs edecek sa?y-i belîğ, Yâ İlâhî bize tevfikini gönder... -Âmin! Doğru yol hangisidir, millete göster.... -Âmin! Rûh-i İslâm´ı şedâid sıkıyor, öldürecek. Zulmü te´dîb ise maksûd-i mehîbin, gerçek, Nâra yansın mı berâber bu kadar mazlûmîn? Bî-günâhız çoğumuz... Yakma İlâhî! -Âmin! Boğuyor âlem-i İslâm´ı bir azgın fitne, Kıt´alar kaynıyarak gitti o girdâb içine! Mahvolan âileler bir sürü ma´sûmundur, Kalan âvârelerin hâli de ma´lûmundur. Nasıl olmaz ki? Tezelzül veriyor arşa enin! Dinsin artık bu hazin velvele ya Rab! -Amin! Müslüman mülkünü her yerde felaket vurdu... Bir bu toprak kalıyor dinimizin son yurdu! Bu da çiğnendi mi, çiğnendi demek şer?-i mübin; Hak-sar eyleme ya Rab, onu olsun... -Amin! Vel hamdu lillahi Rabbil-alemin. **************** | style="background-color: #fffffff; vertical-align: top"| :::Kardeşim Fatin Hoca'ya Köprüden çok geçerim; hem ne kadar geçtimse, Beni düşürmedi bir kerecik olsun ümitsizliğe, Ne Halic'in o yosun çehreli miskin suları; Ne onun yaratılışa küsmüş gibi durgun kenarı! Herkesin hissi bir olmaz. Mesela karşıdaki Sahilin, başbaşa vermiş, düşünen, pis, eski, Ağlamış yüzlü, çirkin evleri durdukça, sizin İçinizden acı şeyler geçecek hep... Lakin, Bak benim öyle değil. Siz de biraz şair olun: Mesela, geçtiğiniz yalpa yapan tahta yolun, Rahmetli babası acaba sal mı demekten ne çıkar? Geliniz farzedelim ki biz bunu: Yüzen bulvar! Köprüler asma imiş Avrupa ufuklarında... Varsın olsun, o da bir şey mi? Bizim Doğu'nun da, Böyle daldırma olur... Hem açınız kitapları, Köprünün nerde görülmüş, hani, deniz altında olanı? Anladım: Ben ne kadar şiire özensem de, demek, Seni, ey sevgili okuyucu, bu anlayış, pek pek, Azıcık güldürecek... Yoksa öbür yanda, hazin Binlerce gerçek sırıtırken kıyısından denizin, Diyeceksiniz ki: "Hayalin yeri yoktur... Boşuna!" Ya şu ilâhî sembol de mi gitmez hoşuna? Öyle bakışlarına eziyet etme karamsar olarak, Bırak etrafı da, karşında duran mabede bak: Başka bir sahile dalgalar beşiği içinden, Böyle büyük bir inci çıkarmış mı yakınlarda zaman? Sanatın şafağında doğmuş öyle bir eser ki, ezelden mahmur... Nurun deniz kıyısından uçan ebedî bir gülümsemesi. Sanki beka okyanusunun ezeli bir dalgası Göğe yükselirken, donmuş da kesilmiş inci! Bu mücevher parçasının gökyüzü gibi sonsuz uzaklıklarında Yorulan gözlerin toprağa neden insin de, Pisliğe dalsın yeniden? Etme, yazıktır, olmaz; Batıya döndür gözlerini sen şimdi biraz: Dur da Yaratıcısına yükselmek için ilme basan Mabedin hâlini gör, işte baştan başa iman! Yüce dağlar gibi, ufuklara yayarken gölge, O, bekadan daha çekici kesilen âbideye, Bir göz atmak estetik zevkini tatmine yeter... Öyleyse durma, yüksel o ışık âlemine. O ışık âlemi bilmez ki karanlık ne demek? O semavî yuva kirlenmedi, kirlenmeyecek. Onu yükselten sonsuza dek yükseltmiş. Pislik dünyalara tufan gibi yayılsa, Bu, göklerde yüzen zirvenin temiz eteği, Karşıdan seyredecektir o taşan mezbeleyi. Yerin altında sinen zelzeleler fışkırsın; Yerin üstünde ne bulduysa devirsin, kırsın; Hakkı son yıkıcı darbesiyle isyan bitirsin; Edeb için şimdi bir "saçma söz" denilsin, Kalmasın, kısacası, altüst olarak duygular, Ne yüreklerde yiğitlik, ne yiğitlikte hayat; Yine görkemli kürsüsünde Süleymaniye, Kalacak, doğruluğun yerdeki tek yurdu diye. Yıkılır bir gün olur mahkemeler, mabedler; En temiz yerleri en kirli ayaklar çiğner; İnsanoğlu yeni bir din gibi görüp dinsizliği, İnsanın hafızasından silinir Hakk'ın adı; Gömülür tarihin çukuruna yücelikler... Lakin Yine tek taşı düşmez bu Allah yuvasının; Yine insanlıktan mahrum kalmış kayıtsızlar Bu kutsal yerin koynuna sonsuza dek giremez; Yine hatırasındaki Mevla'yı şu dört tane minare, Kalbe bağlı birer dil gibi tasdik ve kabul eder. Yine geçmişe gömülmez bu azametli çehre: Leş değildir ki atılsın o umumi mezara! Şimdi ey sevgili okuyucu, azıcık vaktin eğer, Varsa -memnun olacaksın- beni takip ediver. Gireriz koynuna, düşsek bile şayet yorgun, Karşıdan baktığımız o nur dolu âbidenin. Göreceksin: O kutsal yapının ebedi gölgesinde, Sanatın ruhunu akıp giden bulut şeklinde. "Gördüğüm var..." deme! Gel bir de beraber görelim. Nereden? Haydi şadırvan kapısından girelim: Sanatkârane bir kemer, üstüne yazılmış Tevhid; Daha üstünde bir ayet ki: Doğrulamakta Allah'ın Kesin bir emri olduğunu bize beş vakit namazın. Şöyle bir baktı mı insan, kapının görünüşüne, Evvela her iki yandan yüzünü göstermekte: İki bağımsız sütun gibi simetrik iki mihrab. Sonra göz yükseliyor doğru yarım kubbelere, Ki dayanmış biri sağdan, biri soldan kemere. İstalaktitle donanmış o hüzünlü sineleri, Okşayıp bakışlarının ışığı, geçti mi artık ileri, Geliyor kısmen açılmış iki görkemli kanat, Ki kıvrıntı ve girintileri ne müthiş sanat! Sanki Mevla bir düşünüre has kocaman bir beyni, Bize göstermek için açıvermiş her yerini. Görüyor şimdi bakışlar uzandı mı derhal içeri: Aynı uzaklıklarda yerleştirilmiş kubbeleri. Avlunun çıplak sahasına bin ışık gölgesi Döşeyen bu kadar kemer ve sütunlardaki Vakur simetriyi seyretmek yoruyor irkilip kalan kimseleri. Yalnız iç kapının üstüne yükseltileni, -Mutlaka girişi göstermek için olmalı ki- Aynı düzende dizilmiş, sıralanmış öteki Kubbelerden daha yüksek, daha geniş duruyor. Aynı heybetli kanatlar göze tekrar vuruyor. Aşar aşmaz eşiğinden bu sanatkârane kapının, Şu yarım kubbe -ki mihrabın süsüdür- Çarpıyor seyreden göze, asıl kubbe değil. Buna eş lazım, evet, olmamak mümkün değil. Hiç simetri ihmal edilebilir mi burada? İşte tam onun genişliğine eş genişliğe, Başucunda duran diğeri de sahip, hele bak! "Bu yarım kubbeler elbette açık durmayacak, Mutlaka birleşecektir" diye beş adım kadar Atıverdin mi, göz hayretle kubbeyi görür... Ki dayanmış sanacaksın o yarım kubbelere. Ama pek doğru değil... Karşıki dört yekpare Granittir taşıyan başları üstünde onu. Kahramanlar ki yüzyıllar bükemez bir kolunu! Mabedin şimdiki tarife bakarsak, az çok, Dikdörtgen olması gerekecek! Öyle mi? Yok! Şu, sütunların ana duvarına bağlanmak için, Ara yerlerden atılmış bir çok kemerin Sırtına konarak şahin gibi durmakta olan, Kubbeler yok mu ya? Onlar buna vermez meydan. Nereden çıkıyor sonra bu gereksiz yanılgı? Simetri hesabı o kadar ince tutulmuş ki: Dışarıdan kubbenin üstünden teğet geçen çizgiler, İki yanındaki sanatlı yarım kubbelere, Her iki yönde tamamiyle temas etmekte. Artık ey sevgili okuyucu, gel otur orta yere, Cephe duvarına bak, camlara bak, minbere bak; Sonra mihrab ile mahfillere, kürsülere bak. İşte her tarafta, her yerde sürekli görünen, Fakat sırlara bürünmüş gibi kapalı görünen, Seni düşünmekten yorgun bırakan ayetlerin, Ve duyguların perişan ilhamları altında, Allah'ın azameti kalbinde denizler gibi dalgalansın, Gözlerin Allah'ın dışında başka bir renk, bir gölge görmesin. Kendinden geç; birliğe dal, varlık âleminden uzak... Yalnız Yaratıcı'yı gör; sanatı, sanat eserini bırak! Ben de bir yer bularak şöylece tenha dalayım, Varlığımdan sıyrılarak seyre dalıp kendimden geçeyim. Mabedin cephe duvarındaki loş pencereler, Güneşin sırtına ince, siyah bir tül atmış da İçeriye sürekli gölgeli bir nur sağıyor. Su gibi akıp inen o perde arasından görünmekte, Koca bir imanlılar mahşeri ki ta ezelden hayranlık içinde. Kalpler kendinden geçerek coşmuş, dudaklar susmuş! Diz çöküp mermerin üstünde yalınkat hasıra, Bekliyor hepsi Allah'a yakarmayı: Onun şimdi sıra. Esiyor heybetli boşluğunda bu birlik mekânının Ebedî rahmet soluğu ki, o binlerce yığın Ve gölge halindeki varlıklara bir şekil veriyor; Vücudun zerreleri tepeden tırnağa ürperiyor. Cemaatten gelen sesleri duydukça mabedin, Kapı ve duvarlarından gayret dolu inleyişler aksediyor. Ruhlar tecelliden yorgun düşerek yanmakta. Gözler bitmeyen sonsuz bir vecde dalmakta. Sonunda, mahfilde hüzünlü bir feryat başladı; Mabedin aklı baştan alan uzaklıkları yeniden inleyişlerle coştu. Bir de baktım ki. O her saftan uzanmış kollar, Varacak sanki yarıp boşluğu Mevla'ya kadar! Şimdi üç bin kişinin günahsız ve temiz kalbinden, Titrek bir "âmîn" çıktı, duanın kabulünü isteyen! Alınlarına sürdükten sonra titreyen ellerini; O perişan cemaat hemen kürsüye yöneldi. Kimdi kürsüdeki? Bir bilmediğim ihtiyar ama, Hiç de yabancı değil kalbe o sevimli sîma. Bembeyaz temiz sakalıyla beyaz sarığı, O heybetli alnını, o pek cana yakın olan yüzünü Ayı saran hâle gibi her taraftan kuşatıp Ne yiğitlik, ne güzellik veriyor yâ Rabbi! Hele gözler göklerin odaklaştığı iki noktadır ki: Bir kıvılcımıyla ateşliyor kavrama yeteneğini. Ah o gözlerden inen nur huzmelerinin Büyüleyici her teline kuvvetten düşmüş bin ruh bağlı! -Beni kürsüde görüp va'zedecek sanmayınız; Alimler sınıfından değilim, şeklime aldanmayınız! Dinin hükümlerini zaten din âlimleriniz söyler, Dine ait sorunuz varsa onlar size anlatırlar. Bana siz İslâm âlemini sorun, söyleyeyim; Çünkü hiçbir yeri yok gezmediğim, görmediğim. Uzak Doğu'dan alın, Uzak Batı'ya kadar, Müslüman yurdunu baştan başa kaç dolaşmışlığım var! Beni yormuştu bu yıllarca süren yolculuğun Daha başlangıcı... Lâkin gebereydim yorgun, O zaman belki devam edemezdim yoluma: Yoksa bir yerde eğlenemezdim. Bana çünkü "Durma, Yürü, azminde devam et..." diye vermezdi aman, Fışkıran bir ses benliğimin derinliklerinden. O ses -ki işte bendeki din gayretidir-, Coştuğu zaman, içim sanki yanardağ kesilir; Yeniden davranırım, eğlenemem bir yerde. Ne dünya kaygısı derman bu çaresiz derde, Ne de can kaygısı veya başka bir duygu engeldir, Can, cihan hepsi de boş, hayat varsa "gaye"dedir! Bir zamanlar yine İstanbul'a gelmiştim ben. Duruma baktıkça fakat, ümmetin geleceğinden Pek derin ümitsizliğe düşüp Rusya'ya geçtim tekrar. Geçmeseydim de zaten mecbur edeceklerdi ya! Ölçüyü, kuralı tamamen bozup bitirdik artık; Saltanat adına, din adına bin maskaralık... Ne felâket, ne rezaletti o devrin hâli! Başta bir kukla, bütün milletin geleceği İki üç kuklacının keyfine mahkûm olmuş: Bir siyaset ki didiklerdi, eminim, Karakuş! Nerde hayasızlara baş olacak bir maskara sivrilse, Haydi Mabeyn-i Hümayun'a!Ya vezirliğe ya yüksek bir göreve Ümmetin haline baktım ki: Yürekler yarası! Ne bir ekmek yedirir iş var; ne de ekmek parası. Kışla yok, dâire yok, medrese yok, mektep yok; Ne kılıç var ne kalem... Her ne sorarsan, hep yok! Kalmamış terbiye askerde. Nasıl kalsın ki? Birinin ömrü teğmenlikte geçerken öteki, Daha mektepte iken general olur, atlayıp rütbeleri! Bir mereşallik mi var? Allahu veliyyü't-tevfîk! Hele âlimler sınıfı bayağından da aşağı bir turşu! Bâb-ı Fetva denilen daire cahiller koğuşu. Anne karnında diploma almıştır, babasına çeker; Yürüsün, bir de sarık, al sana kazasker! Hükümet üyeleri neydi ya? Jurnalci, arabozucu, âdî; Ne Allah korkusu bilmiş, ne de ebediyen utanmış, Güç okur, hiç yazamaz bir sürü hırsız çetesi... Hani, can sağlığıdır doğrusu bundan ötesi! Belki üç beş kişi olsun bulur, aydınlatırım Diye etrafa bakındımsa da, düşüncelerim Dönüşüverdi sonu gelmez bir ümitsizliğe, Doğruluktan yana görünüp kimi söylettimse. Çoğunluk kafasız; varsa biraz beyni olan: "Bu hükümet şu halka biçilmiş kaftan! Kime dert anlatacaksın? Hadi anlat şimdi... Ben mi kaldım, neme lazım!" diyerek yan çizdi. Hakkında iyi düşünce beslediğim bir iki faziletli hocanın, İstedim fikrini açmak; dedim: "Artık uyanın! Memleket mahvoluyor, din de beraber gidiyor; Size Kur'an bakınız sade uzaktan mı diyor?" -Memleket mahvolacak, olmayacak... Baştakiler, Düşünürler ona var ise bir çare eğer. Gelelim dine: Ne mümkün çalışıp kurtarmak? Ba'ded-dînu gariben.. sözü elbet çıkacak." Dediler. Yoklayayım şimdi halkın da biraz, Nedir düşüncesi, dedim. Hey gidi vurdumduymaz! Öyle dalgın ki, ancak Sûr'unu İsrafil'in İşitip, yattığı yerden azıcık silkinsin! Yürüyor, altı çürük toprağa gelmiş, seyyar Bir mezarlık gibi: Her alın bir mezar taşı! Duymamış kaygı denen duyguyu vicdanında. Her birinin acı içindeki yüzünde şunlar okunmakta: "Ne gelenden haberim var, ne gidenden haberim; Dünyaya serseri geleliden beri sersem gezerim!" Eskiden kalma bu söz sanki o cansız beynin, Doğmadan Allah'ın rahmetine göçüp gittiğinin, Kudret eliyle yazılmış ezelî hatırası! "Geliyor ruhun için Fatiha çekmek sırası; Yazık ey acınası millet!" dedikten sonra; Atladım Rusya'ya gitmekte olan bir vapura. O zaman Rusya'da yaman bir baskı hâkimdi... Zulmü sevdirmek için başka bir yol var mı ki? Düşünen her kafanın mutlak ezilmekti sonu! Medeni Avrupa, bilmem, niye görmezdi bunu? Süngü, kurşun gibi kestirme ölümlerle ölen; Yahut işkenceler altında ecelsiz gömülen: Ne soluk var, ne ışık var, ne otur var ne durak, İki üç yüz kulaç altında yerin, çıplak, Aç, susuz çalıştırılan kanları donmuş canlar, Size milyonla desem, fazlası yok, eksiği var! Bilmiyorlar ki bu şiddetlerin olmaz hükmü: Göz yılar önce, fakat sonra kanıksar ölümü. Kafa kesmekle, beyin ezmekle, sanıyorlar Hürriyet fikri ölür. Hey gidi şaşkın alçaklar! Daha kuvvetleniyor kanla sulanmış toprak: Ekilen gövdelerin hepsi yarın fışkıracak! Hangi günahsızın kanı bu dünyada yerde kalır? Yoksa insan Allah'ın kanununu da mı yırtar? Evvela gizlice bir matbaa kurdum; Beş on öksüz bularak baskı işini öğrettim. Kalemim çokça pürüzlüydü, fakat çaresi ne? Sonra, bilmem kimin üslubu halkın nesine! Dilimin döndüğü şiveyle bütün gün yazdım; Okuyanlar o kadar çoktu ki, hiç ummazdım. Usta, eserlerini verdikçe çocuklar bastı; Altı ay geçti, bizim matbaanın çıktı adı. Göğsü imanlı beş on tane fedai gelerek, Dediler: "Sen ne basarsan, onu dağıtacak Vasıtan işte biziz; korkulacak şey yoktur... Para lazımsa da bildir ki verenler bulunur." Bir gazeteyle hemen vaaza başlayıverdim. Zaten halkı uyandırmak için başlıca yol budur. Medeniyetteki insanlar için gazetecilik, Şimdi kürsülerin en yükseği, fakat, yazık, Sizde hiç böyle değil, belki tamamen tersi: En kötü bir yolu gösteriyor en iyisi. Müslüman unsuru az çok uyanıktır orada; Biz de ancak bunu artınyorduk arada. Parasızlıktı başlangıçta işin korkulusu; Zenginler altını verdi etekler dolusu... Açtık oldukça güzel medreseler, mektepler; Okuyup yazmayı yaymaya çalıştık yer yer. Tatar'ın bugün yüzde altmışı hakkıyla okur; Halbuki Ruslar'ın okuma yüzdesi gayet düşüktür. Zenginler, zannederim, sizde de az çok olacak... Şu kadar var ki, çürük tahtaya basmazlar ayak! Fakirleriniz kılıyor aklına geldikçe namaz; Zenginlerimizde de, hiç yoksa, zekât olsa biraz. Şöyle dursun bu dileğe kulak vermeleri, Sadrazam paşanız fitre alır, sunsa biri! Sonra zenginlerimiz: "Haydi gidin, ilim getirin Diye, her isteyenin şahsına bilmem kaç bin Ruble tahsis ederek gönderdiler Avrupa'ya; Pek fedakâr idi hemşehrilerim doğrusu ya. Bu giden kafileden bir çoğu cidden tahsil Ederek döndü. Fakat geldi ki üç beş de sefil, Hepsinin adını kirletmeye gerçekten yetti... Gönderenler de pişman oluyorlar şimdi! Hiç unutmam ki, cömertin biri, hem zengin adam. Beni ter içinde yüzdürdü sonunda şu sözlerle: "İmam, Günde on kere gelip istediniz hep verdim. Yine vermezsem eğer millet için, nâmerdim. Yalnız, yerine gitsin bu emekler... Olur a, İş bizim Avrupa hayranlarına benzer sonra! Durumu düzeltecekler diyerek kaç senedir, Bekleyip durduğumuz züppelerin tavrı nedir? Geldi bir tanesi akşam, saçmalıklar kustu! Dövüyordum, bereket versin, edepsiz sustu. Bir kurtuluş yolu varmış... O da neymiş: Mutlak, Dini kökten kazımak, sonra, evet, Ruslaşmak! O zaman iş bitecekmiş, o zaman kızlarımız, Şu tutundukları gayet kaba, pek anlamsız Örtüden sıyrılacak... Sonra da erkeklerden, Analık ilmini öğreneceklermiş... Zaten, Müslümanlar o sebepten bu sefalette imiş: Ki kadın "sosyete bilmezmiş" esarette imiş! Din için, millet için iş görecek alçağa bak: Dini ayaklar altına alacak, milleti Ruslaştıracak! Bunu Moskof da yapar, şimdi rıza gösterelim; Başka bir marifetin varsa haber ver görelim! Al okut, Avrupa öğrenimi desinler, gönder, Servetinden bölerek hesapsız para ver; Sonra bir bak ki: Meğer karga imiş beslediğin! Hem nasıl karga? Değil öyle senin bellediğin! Sadece bir fuhşumuz eksikti, evet, Ruslar'dan... Onu tamam verdik mi, bizimdir meydan! Kızımın namusu batmakta rezilin gözüne... Acırım tükrüğe billahi, tükürsem yüzüne! Demiş olsaydı eğer: "Kızlara okul lazım... Şu kadar vermelisin" Kahrolayım kaçmazdım. Elverir sardığımız bunları halkın başına... Ben mezarımda huzur istiyorum, anladın a! Biraz insafa gelin, öyle ya artık ne demek? Zengin olduk diye lanet satın almak mı gerek?" İşte biz böyle didinmekte, çalışmakta iken, Bir sabah üç tanıdık, seslenerek pencereden, Dediler: "Şimdi hükümet basacak matbaanı... Durmanın vakti değildir. Hadi kaldır tabanı!" Bir işaretle çocuklar çekilip ta geriye, Daldılar hepsi birer sesleri çıkmaz deliğe. Onların nöbeti geçmiş, sıra gelmişti bana: Yolu tuttum yalınız doğruca Türkistan'a. Gece gündüz yürüdüm bulmak için Taşkent'i; Geçtiğim yerleri saymaya gerek yok şimdi. Uzanıp sonra Buhara'ya, Semerkant'a kadar; Eski dünyada bakındım ki ne âlemler var? Sormayın gördüğüm âlemleri, hiç söylemeyim: Hatırası metanetimi sarsar da kan ağlar yüreğim. O Buhara, o mübarek, o azametli toprak; Aşağılanmanın kucağında kendinden geçmiş uyuyor! Yüzlerce İbni Sina doğurmuş olan o diyar, Tek çocuk vermiyor kucağına ilmin, ne kadar kısır! Dünyanın rasathanesi olan Semerkant bile; O geçmişine rağmen öyle dalmış hurafelere; Ay tutulmuş, "Kovalım şeytanı kalkın!" diyerek, Dümbelek çalmada binlerce kadın, kız, erkek! Bu bölgede cehalet ne kadar çoksa, bölücülük Daha salgın, daha dehşetli... Bütünüyle ahlâk -"Pek bozuk" az gelecek -sonsuz derecede düşkün! Öyle murdarını görmekte ki insan fuhşun; Bırakın söylenemez: Bulunduğumuz yer camidir; Başka yer olsa da anlatmaya utanma duygusu engel olur. Ya taasssuplan? Hiç sorma, nasıl maskaraca! O, uzun hırkasının yenleri yerlerde olan hoca, Hem bakarsın dine saldırmakta eşi benzeri yoktur, Hem söylediğin her söz hemen dinine dokunur. Milletin hayrı için her ne düşünsen: Bid'at: Şeriati bozarak rezil etmek ise -hâşâ- sünnet! Ne Allah'tan sıkılırlar, ne de Peygamber'den. Bu ilimsiz hocalardan, bu beyinsizlerden, Çekecek memleketin hâli ne olmaz, düşünün! Sayısız medrese var gerçi Buhara'da bugün... Okunandan ne haber? On para etmez fenler, Ne bu dünyada soran var, ne de ahirette geçer! Edipler doğrusu pek çok, kimi görsen: Şair. Yalnız şiirinin konusu iki şeyden biridir: Koca millet! Edebiyatı ya oğlan, ya kadındır... Nefs-i emmare çizgisinde henüz duyguları! Sonra tenkide giriş: Hepsi tasavvufla dolu: Var mı tasavvurun bilmem ki her şeyi mubah gören bir kolu? İçilir, Allah'tan korkmadan türlü iğrençlikler yapılır; Hafız'm Divan'ı ortada fetva kitabıdır! "Gönül incitme de keyfin neyi isterse becer" Arifler yolu; güzel, hem ucuz, hem de şeker! Şu kadar var ki gençliğinde ufak bir gayret Başlamış... Bir gün olup parlayacaktır elbet. O zaman işte şu toprak yeniden işlenerek, Bu filizler gibi binlerce fidan besleyecek! Çin'de, Mançurya'da din bir görenek, başka değil. Müslüman unsuru gayet geri, gayet cahil. Acaba ilerleme isteği ne demek onlarca? "Böyle gördük dedemizden!" sesi milyonlarca Kafadan aynı hiddetle, bakarsın, çıkıyor! İdealler tahtını bu ses ta temelinden yıkıyor. Görenek hem yalınız Çin'de mi salgın? Nerde! Hep uğramıştır İslâm âlemi o çaresiz derde. Getirin Uzak Batı'daki bir müslümanı; Bir de Çin Seddi'nin altında uzanmış yatanı; Dinleyin her birinin ruhunu: Mutlak gelecek, "Böyle gördük dedemizden!" sesi titrek titrek! "Böyle gördük dedemizden!" sözü dince reddedilmiştir; Buna rağmen acaba neden uygulama alanı sınırsızdır? Çünkü biz bilmiyoruz dini. Evet, bilseydik, Mümkün değil, gösteremezdik bu kadar sersemlik. "Böyle gördük dedemizden!" diye diye Çöküp giden bir sürü milletin durumu, İbret olmaz bize her gün okuruz ezber de! Yoksa bir maksat aranmaz mı bu ayetlerde? Anlaşılan, yalnız söz tarafı önemli Ku r' â n' ı n; Çünkü kimsenin umurunda değil anlamı o kitabın: Ya açar Kur'an-ı Kerim'in bakarız yaprağına; Yahut üfler geçeriz bir ölünün toprağına. İnmemiştir hele Kur'an, bunu hakkıyla bilin, Ne mezarlıkta okunmak, ne de fal bakmak için! Bu bölgedekiler pek yaya kalmış dince; Öyle Kur'an okuyorlar ki: Sanırsın Çince! Bütün âdetleri mecusî âyinine benzemektedir; Bir şehadet getirirler, o da oldukça gariptir. Yalnız, hepsi de saygıyla anar adınızı. Hiç unutmam, sarılıp hırkama bir Çinli kızı, Ne diyor anlamadım, söyledi birçok şeyler; Sonra üzülerek ağladı... Zavallı meğer, Bana Sultan'ı sorarmış da, "Nasıldır?" dermiş; Yol yakın olsa imiş, gelmeyi isterlermiş! Sorunuz şimdi, Japonlar da nasıl millettir? Onu anlatmaya güç yetiremem, hayrettir! Şu kadar söyleyeyim: İslâm dininin orada, Feyizli ruhu yayılmış, yalnız şekli Buda. Siz gidin İslâm'ın saflığını, Japonlar'da görün! O küçük boylu, büyük milletin fertleri bugün, Müslümanlığın esaslarını korumakta tektir; Müslüman denmek için eksiği ancak kelime-i şahadettir. Doğruluk, anlaşmaya uymak, sözünde durmak, şefkat; Güçsüzün hakkını üstün tutmaya en içten gayret; Çoğa güç varken, en azıyla yetinmek; Veren eller darken, yine de bol miktarda vermek; Kimsenin ırzına, namusuna yan bakmayarak, Yedi kat ellerin evladını kardeş tanımak; "Öleceksin!" denilen noktada yiğitçe direnmek; Yeri gelsin, gülerek, oynayarak hayatı feda etmek; Şahsi hırslara meydan vermeyerek, Şahsî çıkarları toplumunkilere feda etmek; Daha bunlar gibi az rastlanır çok meziyetler gördüm orada... Adem'in en temiz çocuklarına sahip bir ada. Medeniyetin girebilmiş sadece teknolojisi... O da ülke sahiplerinden gelecek izne tâbi. Dikilip sahile binlerce uzak görüşlü dikkatli göz; Ne kadar maskaralık varsa kovulmuş kapıdan! Batı'nın malları eğer kıymetliyse geçer; Bir moda olarak gelen zararlı şeyler gümrükte çürür! Gece gündüz açık evler, kapılar mandalsız; Herkesin sandığı açıkta, bilinmez hırsız. Ya o alçakgönüllülüğü insan göremez bir yerde... "Togo"nun umduğunuz tavrı mı vardır? Nerde! "Gidelim!" der, götürür; sonra gelip ta yanıma; Çay doldururdu ben içtikçe hemen fincanıma. Müslümanlık, sanırım parlayacaktır orada; Sadece Osmanlılar'ın gayreti lazım arada. Misyonerler, gece gündüz dolaşmaktalar, Bilmem ki âlimlerimiz Allah'tan vahiy gelsin diye mi bekler? Hind'i baştan başa gezmekti istediğim, lâkin, Nerde olsam, beni izlemesi yüzünden polisin, Gücüm tükendi de vazgeçmek zorunda kaldım; Kaldım ama yine her topluluğa az çok daldım! Besliyormuş, bereket versin, o eski ülke, Rahmetullah'a denk daha yüzlerce bilge. Dinlerin ruhunu görür, Kur'an'ın hikmetini bilir Âlimler var ki: Önünde bugün Batı eğilir. Hele hayran kalır insan yetişen gençlere de: Bunların çoğu öğrenim görür İngiltere'de; Sonra dindaşlarının ruhu olur, kalbi olur, Çünkü yolundan, ölüm çıksa, o dönmez, sokulur. Öyle maymun gibi taklide özenmek bilmez; Milliyet duygusu sağlamdır onun, eksilmez. Batı'nın almışsa adam, ilmini almış yalnız, Bakıyorsun: Eli sanatlı, fakat tırnaksız! Fuhşu yok, içkisi yok, gayreti yüksek gözü tok; İslâm'ın suçtan uzak tutan hükümlerine saygısı bizlerden çok. Çocuklarını, böyle okutan bir millet gelecekte, Bağımsızlığı kucaklamayı hak edecektir elbette. Yarın olmazsa, öbür gün olacaktır mutlak... Uzak olmuş ne çıkar, var ya bir gelecek ona bak! Haydarabad'a giderken, beni uğurlamaya gelen Ev sahibinin ne hüzünlü çıktı şu ses kalbinden: "Ah biz hayra yarar imanlı kimseler değiliz... Hind'in İslâm'ını pek Türk'le kıyaslamayınız Onların kahramanlık ruhuyla coşan kanlan var; Bizde yok öyle samimi din ve vatan gayreti, o damar. Bu ezici aşağılanmaya ahirete kadar mahkûmuz... Hissetmiyor çektiği acıları çünkü çoğumuz! Tek ümidimiz Osmanlıların göstereceği büyüklüktür. Onu bir kere duysak... Bu mutluluk yetişir." Beni ağlattı adam. Fakat onun genç oğlu, Dedi: "Yok öyle değil; milletin içinde dolu, Coşup kabarmaya hazır, vatan gayretiyle dolu yürek; Şu kadar var ki şimdilik kendini göstermeyecek. Geçiyor şimdi esaretle deyip günleri, Müslümanlar gibi tarihi büyük bir milleti, Sonsuza dek aşağılanmaya mahkûm edemem doğrusu ben. Daha zavallı mıyız yoksa Mecusîlerden? Diyeceksin ki: Yüzyıllarca sefil bir halde yaşamak, Yüksek ve derin şeylere olan hevesi sonunda söndürür..Ne kadar yazık! Göz yumulmakla kör olmaz; külün altında ateş, Ne kadar kalsa bunalmaz:Hele bir aç, hele eş! Şunu öğretti ki İngiltere tahsili bana: Milletin, memleketin böyle sefil olmasına Bir sebep varsa, aydınların geriden bakmasıdır... Yoksa Doğu'nun bu zeki milleti her feyzi alır. Müslümanlık gibi mahiyeti cidden yüksek, Sonra vicdanları bir üflemeyle heyecana getirecek, Yaratılışa en uygun bir milleti aydınlatmanın nesi zor? Doğuyu ezenler acaba yaratılışça daha mı yüksek Kabiliyete sahiptir? Hayır, ben buna asla kanmam. Adam ister yalnız etmeye bir milleti adam! Doğru yol işte budur, gel, diye sen bir yürü de, O zaman bak ne koşanlar göreceksin sürüde! Önce beynine bir temiz fikir aşılayarak; Hangi bir müslümanın göğsüne tuttumsa kulak; Şunu duydum ki: Onun, hiç sesi çıkmaz kalbi, En temiz duyguyla vurmakta çocuk kalbi gibi. Kalpler öfkesini belli etmemeye varsın devam etsin; Vakti gelsin, o zaman var mı yürek, anlarsın!" Haydarabad'a yetiştim ki, bütün Hindistan, "Sultan sonunda Kanun-ı Esasi'yi kabul etti!" Diye birdenbire çalkandı. İnan, mümkün mü? Hiç o binlerce hatıra kemirirken içimi. Bir cılız "belki!" nasıl hepsini kovup uzaklaştıran? Ansızın başladı beynimde ümidin, ümitsizliğin, Doğduğumdan beri hiç görmediğim bir savaşı... O ne korkulu kalp çarpıntılarıydı, aman ya Rabbi? Kanun-ı Esasi'yi kabul etti... Bu gerçekleşir rüya mı? Yok canım öyle değildir: Milletin ricaları, Tehdit şeklini alıvermiş ve o da mecbur kalmıştır... Hangi millet acaba? Her ne işitsen yanlış. Fakat aynı sözler cihanı harekete getirip coşturunca, Dönen işlerde Allah'ın gizli elini görür oldum. Bu ne padişahın işi, ya Rab, ne ordunun işidir... Bu senin kudretinin anlayışı parçalayan sırrıdır! Yurdumun gülmeyen evlatlarım artık güldür... Ağladım sonra çocuklar gibi hüngür hüngür. Azıcık ruhuma, sinirlerime sükûnet gelince, Döndü vaziyeti, birdenbire, baktım, yolumun: Bir gün önce yetişip dalmak için koynunuza, Boyladım sahili, sahilden açıldım denize. Gemi enginde iken bende de engindi hayal; Kevser içmiş sofunun hâline benzer bir hâl! Ömrü mahrumluk içinde cehennemde geçen bir evsiz barksıza, Verseler cenneti şaşkına dönüp nasıl acıları sona ererse, Ben de ruhumdaki karanlıkları artık kovdum; En büyük düşmanım olan ümitsizliği sonunda boğdum. Okyanusta henüz çalkanıyormuş tekne... Attı hülya beni ta Marmara sahillerine! Görüyordum, iki üç bin mil açıktan bakarak, Şu sizin kapkara İstanbul'u, kardan daha ak. Parlıyor alnı uzaktan ayın ondördü gibi; Gülüyor: İşvesi bütün çekicilikleri kendinde topluyor. Ne gezer şimdi o horlanma, o sefillik? Nerde onlar! Bu ne ürkütücü büyüklük, oh, o ne ürkütücü ihtişamdır! Sayısız okul açılmış: Kadın erkek okuyor; İşliyor fabrikalar, yerli kumaşlar dokuyor. Gece gündüz basıyor millete faydalı eserler; Adeta matbaalar bir uyumaz hizmetkâr. Ülkeyi baştan başa imâr edecek şirketler; Halkın aydınlanmasına hizmet edecek yeni dernekler, Durmayıp iş buluyor, gösteriyor, uğraşıyor; Gemiler sahile boydan boya servet taşıyor... Hasır üstünde bu rüyaları görmekte iken, İki uğursuz gözün altında ayıldım birden: Müslüman düşmanı bir Rus tanırım çoktandır... Nerde görsem, kaçarım, çiftelidir çünkü katır! Hele Osmanlıların adı anıldıkça biter; Ne eyer vurmak mümkün olur sırtına, ne semer! Rusya'dayken beni gördükçe gelir, derdi: "İmam, Oku sen yoksa işin... Öldü sizin hasta adam! Çıkmıyor meşru mirasçısı da bizden başka..." Beni kaç kereler ağlattı bu hınzırca şaka! Yine lahavle deyip geçmek zorunda kaldım: Çünkü alt üst olacak bunca tasavvurlar... İşte hülyalarımın canlı yerindeyken, of, Depreşip karşıma çıkmaz mı o illet Moskof! Gözlerim çoktan açık olmasa, derdim: Kâbus... İyi ama nereden çıktı bu kurnaz casus? Ayak üstünde dikilmiş gözümün ta içine Bakıyor, hem de o şimşek gibi gözlerle yine! -Çelebim, gel bakalım, gel... Dikilip durma, çay iç... Hasta canlandı, ne dersin? Bunu ummazdm a hiç... Kahraman milleti gördün ya: Biraz silkindi. Leş yiyen kargaların sesleri birden dindi! Eski sevdaları, mümkünse, unutsun Ruslar... -Ne dedin? Anlamadım! Hey gidi hülyâcı Tatar! Kahraman milleti gördün... dediğin Türkler mi? Sana söylersem eğer, şimdi, düşündüklerimi, Sonsuza kadar bu hayallere veda edersin. -Ya senin votkacılardan mı hayır beklersin? -Hasta canlandı, o iş bitti diyorsun; nerede! Hayat hakkı tanınamaz böyle sefil bir ümmete. Duyulan hürriyet nağmesi onun son nefesi! Gerçekte bu barbar çetesi, emin ol ki, Medeni Avrupa'nın irfanı eteğinde sürdüremez hayatını. Asya'nın belki o kumluk Arabistan'ında, Leş halindeki bir devleti gömmeye bir yer bulunur.. Anlıyorum ki: Herif çatlayacak üzüntüsünden. İntikamın böyle uygun sırası olamaz diyerek, Artık düşmanımın yarası neredeyse bularak, Başladım deşmeye. Fakat bu tartışma başlayalı, Dinliyormuş bizi şahin gibi bir Afganlı. Gerçi Rusça konuşmuştuk, fakat kabadayı yine, Seslerin tonuna çoktandır dikkat edermiş. Çay semaverinin hepsini birden yıkarak, Rusu gırtlaklayıvermez mi? Aman, etme, bırak! Demeden şaşkını yağmur gibi ıslattı hacı! Ne tuhaftır ki: Ortaya çıkmadı bir davacı. Çıksa zaten ne olur? Hak zıpırındır yalnız: Dövülen mahkemelerden kovulur, çünkü cılız! Bir de İstanbul'a geldim ki: Bütün çarşı pazar Naradan çalkanıyor! Öyle ya... Hürriyet var! Coşku geldi mi, mantık savuşurmuş... Doğru: Vardı aklından o gün her kimi gördümse zoru. Kimse farkında değil, anlaşılan, yaptığının; Kafalar tütsülü hülya ile, gözler kızgın. Sanki zincirdekiler hep boşanıp zincirden, Yıkıvermiş de tımarhaneyi çıkmış birden! Zurnalar şehrin halkını takmış peşine; Yedisinden tutarak ta dayanın yetmişine! Eli bayraklı alaylar yürüyor dört keçeli; En ağır başlısının bir zili eksik, belli! Ötüyor her taşın üstünde birer dilli düdük, Dinliyor kaplamış etrafını yüzlerce hödük! Kim ne söylerse, hemen el vurup alkışlanacak... -Yaşasın! -Kim yaşasın? -Ömrü olan. -Şak! Şak! Şak! Ne devlet dairelerinde memur var, ne halkta bir iş! Ne sanayi, ne eğitim, ne alış var, ne veriş. Çamlıbel sanki şehir: Asayiş yok, rabıta yok; Aksa kan sel gibi, bir dindirecek vasıta yok. "Hürriyet zevkini onlar daha çok anlamalı" Diye mekteplilerin mektebi hep kapalı! İlmi zorla öğretmek, o da bir baskıdır... Hadi öyleyse, çocuklar sonsuza kadar özgür! Nutka gelmiş bir yandan öte dursun hocalar... Sahneden sahneye koşmakta bütün öğrenciler. Kör çıban neşterin altında nasıl patlarsa, Hep ağızlar deşilip, kimde ne cevher varsa, Saçıyor ortaya, ister temiz, ister kirli; Kalmıyor kimseciğin içinde sakladığı artık gizli. Dalkavuk devri değil, eski kasideler yerine, Edipleriniz ana avrat sövüyor birbirine! Türlü adlarla çıkan sayısız gazete, Ayrılık tohumunu bol bol atıyor memlekete. İt yetiştirmek için toprağı gayet verimli Bularak, fuhuş ekiyor salma gezen bir sürü it! Yürüyor dine beş on maskara, alkışlanıyor! Şimdiki nesil bunu vicdan hürriyeti sanıyor! Kadın erkek koşuyor borç ederek Avrupa'ya... Sapa gelmekte sizin alafrangalara, sanırım, Asya! Allah'a ısmarlayıp üç tane yetişmiş kızını; Taşıyanlar bile varmış buradan baldınızı, Analık ilmi için Paris'e, yüksünmeyerek... Yük ağır, karşılığı da o nisbette büyük olsa gerek! Şüphesiz yıktı o hülyaları gördüklerim... Ama ben kendimi bir müddet için aldattım: Coşkudur... Coşku geldi mi kalmaz mantık... Su bulanmazsa durulmaz... Hele sabret azıcık... İyi, fakat ne kadar beklemiş olsan, işler Eskisinden daha berbat, iyileşmek ne gezer! Vatanın yeni bir ihmale dayanacak gücü yoktur: Baksana, doludizgin yok olmaya doğru gidiyor! Ey cemaat, uyanın, elverir artık uyku! Yok mu sizlerde vatan nâmına bir duygu? Düşmeden pençesinin altına kötü geleceğin, Biliniz kıymetini hürriyetin, bağımsızlığın. Söyletip başka ülkelerde esir yaşayanları... Hâkimiyet ne imiş, öğreniniz kıymetini. Yoksa, onsuz müslümanlara ne şu dünya ne de din kalır.... Esir milleti apaçık bir ziyan ve acı kuşatır. Müslümanlık sizi gayet sıkı, gayet sağlam, Bağlamak lazım iken, anlamadım, anlayamam, Ayrılık hissi nasıl girdi sizin aranıza? Irkçılık fikrini şeytan mı sokan zihninize? Birbirinden ayrı bu kadar kavmi, Aynı milliyetin altında tutan İslam'ı, Temelinden yıkacak deprem ırkçılıktır. Bunu bir an unutmak sonsuz mahrumiyetlere yol açar. Arnavutlukla, Araplıkla bu millet yürümez... Son siyasetiniz bu ise, böyle siyaset hiç yürümez. Sizi bir ailenin fertleri gibi yaratmış Yaradan; Kaldırın ayrılık sebeplerini artık aradan. Siz bu davada iken yoksa, Allah korusun, Birden yabancılar oluverecek sahibi memleketin. Diye dursun atalar: "Kale içinden alınır." Yok ki hiçbir işiten... Acınası millet sağır! Bir değil yok edilen İslâm devleti... Girdiler aynı siyasetle mezara hepsi. Girmeden ayrılık bir millete, düşman giremez; Toplu vurdukça yürekler onu top sindiremez. Bırakın eski hükümetleri, meydandakiler Yetişir, şöyle bakıp ibret alan varsa eğer. İşte Fas, işte Tunus, işte Cezayir gitti! İşte İran'ı da paylaşıyorlar şimdi. Bu da gayet tabiî, koşanındır meydan; Yaşamak hakkını kuvvetliye vermiş Yaradan. Ayrılık belasına düşmüş müslüman bir kavmi, Medeni Avrupa üç lokma edip yutmaz mı? Ey cemâat, yeter Allah için olsun, uyanın... Sesi pek korkunç öter sonra kulaklarda çanın! Yeryüzünü yerinden oynattı yıkılırken İran... Belki bir kıl bile ürpermedi sizden, bu ne kan! Hiç sıkılmaz mısınız Hazret-i Peygamber'den, Ki uzaklardaki bir mümini incitse diken, Temiz kalbinde o sıkıntının duyarmış acısını. Peygamberin ruhu sizden elbette olur davacı. Ey cemât, uyanın! Yoksa hemen gün batacak. Uyanın! Korkuyorum pişmanlık gecesi gelip çatacak! Ne vapurlarla trenler sizi uyandırdı, Ne de toplar bu derin uykuya bir kâr etti! Sizi kim kaldıracak, sûru mu İsrafil'in? Etmeyin... Memleketin hâli fenalaştı... Gelin! Gelin Allah için olsun ki zaman tehlikeli; Perdenin arkası -Allah bilir ama- kanlı! Siz ki son ümit ışığısınız İslam'ın, Medenî milletlerin öfkesine artık direnin! Şimdilik barışa sebep ordunuzun kuvvetidir; Bir de stratejik konumunuzun kıymetidir. Fakat bu karışıklıkla o kuvvet de sarsılacak... Çünkü isyanları bastırmakla görevli ancak! Ordu madem ki fertlerini milletten alır; Milletin karışıklığından nasıl uzakta kalır? Öyledir, memleketin hâli düzelmezse eğer, Kışlalar evlere, asker de halka benzer! Durmasın sonra kazan kaldıradursun ordu, Düşmanın safları çiğner bu kutsal yurdu. Peygamber yurdu bu toprak; şehitler burcu bu yer; Bir yıkık türbesinin üstüne Mevla titrer! Dışı baştan başa bir büyük neslin hatıralarıyla; İçi de boydan boya milyonla şehit cesediyle doludur. Şehadete öyle doymuş ki bu öksüz toprak: Oh, bir sıksa insan otları, kan fışkıracak! Böyle bir yurdu elinden çıkaran aşağılık nesil, Yerin üstünde horlanır, yerin altında ise rezil! Hem vatan gitti mi, size bir başka vatan yoktur; Çünkü mirasyedi dilenci her kapıdan kovulur! Göçebeyken koca bir devleti bina etmiş olan Ecdad, kalkıp da sizi çingeneler gibi çadırlarda yaşıyor mu görsün? "Çadırlarda yaşamak..." dedim... Korkarım ondan da beter: Allah korusun, yurdunuz bir çökecek olsa, Sonuçta ortaya çıkacak manzara öyle iğrenç olacak Ki düşünmek bile vicdanlar için yüz karasıdır! Bağımsızlığın değerini azıcık bilmek için, Yıkılıp çöküşün uğursuz çehresine bir bakınız: Yarılıp sanki zemin uğrayıvermiş, yer yer Bin sefil ordu ki fertleri: Bütün aileler. Hepsi aç, bir paralar yok, kadın erkek çıplak; Sokağın ortası ev, kaldırımın sırtı yatak! Geziyor çiğneyerek bunları yüzlerce köpek, Satılık namus cevheri arıyor: Kâr edecek! Sen işin yoksa namaz kılmak için mescit ara... Kimi camilerin artık kocaman bir opera; Kiminin göğsüne haç, boynuna takmışlar çan, Kimi olmuş balo vermek için pek güzel meydan! Vuruyor bando şu karşımda duran minberde; O, sizin secdeye baş koyduğunuz, mermerde, Dişi, erkek bir alay murdar ayak dans ediyor; Kırıtmalar, kahkahalar kubbeyi gümbürdetiyor! Avlu baştan başa binlerce dilenciyle dolu... Eski sahipleri ülkenin kapamışlar da yolu, El açıp yalvarıyor yeni sahiplerine! Bu sizin ağlamanız bir başkasınınkine benzedi: Endülüs tacı elinden alman bahtı kara O güzel ülkeyi yabancılara verip savuşurken, Bir kayanın sırtına tırmanır, etrafa bakar. Bırakıp çıktığı cennet gibi zümrüt ovalar, Başlar ağlatmaya zavallıyı hüngür hüngür! Karşıdan valide sultan bunu pek haklı görür, Der ki: "Çarpışmadın erkek gibi düşmanlarla; Şimdi, hiç yoksa, kadınlar gibi olsun ağla." Bırakın matemi yahu! Bırakın feryadı: Ağlamak fayda verseydi, babam kalkardı. Göz yaşından ne çıkarmış? Niye ter dökmediniz? Bari geleceği kurtarmaya bir niyet ediniz. Ümitsizliğe hiç düşmeyecek zerrece imanı olan; Sadece siz derdi bulun, sonra kolaydır derman. Sizde aydınlarla halkın arası Pek açık. İşte budur bence vücudun yarası. Milletin beyni kabul edersek aydınları, Saymamız gerekir halkı da elbet bedeni. Bir toplum ki beyninde dönen hisler, Bedendeki sinirlere iletilemezse hayatın ahengi durur; Organlar felç belirtileri göstermeye başlar. Böyle bir bünye de çaresiz her hükme razı olur. Aydın geçinenler ne diyor sizde bakın: "Bütün Doğu'nun medeniyette yükselmesi, Yalnız bir yolu takip ederek mümkündür; Başka yollarda kurtuluş gözeten aldanır. Avrupalının hangi zeminden yürümüş olduğuna bakaral Aynı izden gitmeli, sağa yahut sola hiç sapmamalıdır. Doğu'nun beyni Batı'nın fikirlerini sahiplenmelidir; Duygular hep aynı kalıptan çıkmalıdır; yâni: Sosyal, edebî, kısacası her meselede, Batı'yı taklit edemezsek, ne desek boşuna. Bir de din bağım kaldırmalı, çünkü o belâ, Bütün ilerleme vasıtalarımıza engel hâlâ!" Gelelim şimdi ne merkezde halkın duygulan... Şüphe yoktur ki tamamiyle bu fikrin tersi: Görenek neyse, onun emrine boyun eğerek, Batı'nın fikirlerini, eserlerini düşman tanımak; Yenilik adına vahiy inse kabul eylememek. Dışarıdan gelecek yenilikler şöyle dursun, Kendi milliyetine has, kendisine ait bir ortamda çıkan, Hem yerli hem de haklı yeniliklere hattâ düşman! İşte sizde halkın ortak duyguları budur. Mütefekkirleriniz tuttukları yanlış izde, Öyle saplandı ki aldırmadı bir başkasına. Hiç o gitsin de dönüp bakmayarak arkasına, Halkın fikirleri -ki kamuoyu odur- Gitmesin kendi yolundan.... Bu nasıl mümkün olur? Artık iki tarafın arası gitgide açılıp, Pek tabi olarak sıra çatışmaya geldi. Yıldırımlar gibi indikçe "beyin"den şiddet, Bir yanardağ gibi fışkırdı "yürek"ten nefret. Öyle korkunç ki düşmanlık: Mütefekkir tabaka, Her ne söylerse fena gelmede artık halka; Artık sürekli alışkanlığı onun tersini yapmaktır. Bir felaket bu gidiş... Fakat işin berbadı: Mütefekkir geçinenlerdeki taşkınlıktan, Kamuoyunda tehlikeli bir zan oluştu: "Bu bozgunculuğun başı hep fen okumaktır" dediler; Artık bu sefer onu yok etmeye kalkıştılar. Niye ilmin adı yok koskoca millette bugün? Çünkü müsbet ilimler gezdiği yerlerde yerleşmek için, Önce çok büyük saygı, sonra huzur ortamı ararlar. Bu asırda geçerli müsbet ilimlere sahip denecek, İçinizden yetişmiş bir adam var mı, bir tek? Bilim adamı diye bilinen üç kişinin değeri de, Anlamadan, dinlemeden taklit etmekten ibaret. Kim çalışmasını bir sonuca vardırdı, hani? Gösterin bir ilme sahip olup o alanda ilerleyip yükseleni Teoriler içinde boğulmakla geçen ömre yazıktır; İlmin değeri artık hayata uygulanmasıyla orantılıdır. Bu gerçekleri fakat kim okur, kim dinler? Sivrilen züppelerin hepsi beş on söz beller, Düşünür "dini nasıl yıkmalı bunlarla?" diye. Böyle bir maksat için çok bile okumak lise! Yazar ve şairleriniz hele çok bayağı yaratık... Yazık! Halkı aydınlatacak öyle mi bunlar? Kimi Batı'nın yalnız fuhşuna gönüllü aracıdır; Kimi İran malı der, eski alır, hurda satar! Eski dîvanlarınız oğlan ve şarapla dopdoludur; Gençliğin şiiri biradan, fahişeden başka nedir? Serseri: Hiç birinin mesleği yok, meşrebi yok; Filozof hepsi; fakat pek çoğunun felsefi ekolü yok! Şimdi Allah'a söver... Sonra biraz bol para ver: Hiç utanmaz, Protestanlara zangoçluk eder! O benim en ebedî düşmanım olan Rusya bile, Hakkı teslim edelim! Hiç de değildir böyle. Bilim adamları yepyeni keşiflerde bulunuyor; Edebiyatı anıldıkça dünya çalkanıyor. Gücüm yetse eğer, on yedisinden yukarı, Edip adı verilen kim varsa, sınırdan dışarı Atarım taktırıp boynuna bir yafta gibi edepsiz eserlerini; Okuyan yaftayı elbette çıkarmaz sesini. Sonra bu eksikliği telafi için bir yol bulurum; -gerçi garip- Anlaşma yaparak, Rusya'dan on on beş edip Getirir, yazdırırım millet için birçok eser! Galiba konuyu değiştirdi bu rahatsız edici sözler... Nerde kaldıktı? Evet, ortada bir pis uçurum Var ki günden güne dehşeti artıyor, korkuyorum, -Fikirler bir noktaya gelip kapatılmazsa eğer- Olmasın zavallı millete bir kanlı mezar. Hem o sonsuz acı ve yoklukların sorumluluğu, Elbet aydınların üzerinde kalacaktır. Çünkü başıboş kaldı mı, her zamanki gibi şaşırıp, Kendiliğinden yolu bulamaz asla fertler Gösterilen yolun tutulacak yol olduğunu hissederse gider; Çünkü onun azmine kılavuz olan daima duygusudur. Mütefekkirlerimiz anlamıyorlar sanırım, Ki ilerilik bahçelerinde atılan her adım, Kavme veya topluma göre tamamen değişir; Başka bir kavmin izinden yürümek, çok kere, Adeta yıkıcı olur, sonra ne var her millet, Gözetir tekâmülün seyrinde birer ayrı cihet. Bir de hatırlamıyorlar ki, genel olarak insanlığın, Daima koştuğu son maksada yükselmek için Her kavmin kendine göre geçtiği basamaklar vardır. Belki her millet için bu amaç ancak, Kendi millî ruhundan kopup çıkan bir "esas"tır. Şimdi, bir milletin içinden mütefekkir geçinen zümre Önce bu "esası" takdir ederek Sonra kaç safhası varsa aydınlatarak, Çekecek oldu mu önden o ilâhî feneri; Arkasından da cemaat yürür artık ileri. Ruhudur çünkü karanlıkta elinden tutup götürecek, Yolcu şaşkın mı ki dursun, tabiî durmaksızın yürüyecek. Mütefekkirleriniz dini de hiç anlamamış; İslam'ın ruhu konusundaki anlayışları çok yanlış. Sanıyorlar ki: Bu ruh ilerlemeye tahammül edemez; Asrın büyük eserleriyle tekâmül edemez. Bilmiyorlar ki: ilimleri emzirip geliştiren odur İnsanlığın bir gün olup yükseleceği mertebedir. Onun temiz sinesi bütün insanlığı barındıran sinedir... Azıcık insafı olanlar bunu kabul ederler. Müslüman toplumlar gayet geri kalmıştır, doğru, Şu kadar var ki değildir bu, İslam'ın kusuru. "Müslümanlık" denilen ilâhî ruh, arasak, "Müslümanız" diyen insan yığınından ne uzak! Dini inceleyeceksek, dönelim haydi geri; Alalım İslam'ın ortaya çıkışından hemen sonraki bir devri O ne dehşetli ilerleme, o ne müthiş sürat! Peygamberlerin gelmediği bir devirde kalan, hem de asırlarca kalan; Vahşiliğin, kabalığın derinliklerine daldıkça dalan; Dipdiri evladını kum çöllerine gömerek, Bundan pişmanlık duymak yerine neş'e bulan. Önce dağdan getirip yonttuğu taş parçasını, Sonra tanrı tanıyan bir sürü vahşi yığını, Nasıl olmuş da, otuz yılda bin senelik Bir ilerleme ile dünyanın sahibi kesilmiş? Nasıl olmuş da o faziletli medeniyet, o kemâl, Böyle bir kavmin içinden doğuvermiş derhal? Nasıl olmuş da o Ebubekir ortaya çıkabilmiş? Ali'deki o derin irfan nereden gelmiş? Önce dehşetli zıpırken, nasıl olmuş da, Ömer, Sonra bir adalete sarılmış ki: İnsan harcı değil? Bu apaçık şeriat ilerlemeye engel olsaydı eğer, Saadet veren bir zamanın gelişiyle başlayan o seçkin yüzyıl, En büyük bir medeniyetle ortada görünür müydü? Onun ruhunda sınırsız bir tekâmül olmasaydı, Olağanüstü o kadar şey nereden doğacaktı? Mütefekkirleriniz anlaşılan, pek korkak Yahut ahmak... İkisinden bilemem hangisidir? Sanıyorlar ki: "Bugün Avrupa tamamen kâfir. Dindar görünürsek, barbar diyecekler. "Librie panseur" geçinirsek, belki bize bakışları değişir." Doğu'yu baştan başa yıllarca dolaştım, gezdim; Hem de oldukça görürdüm...Kafa gezdirmezdim! Bu Arapmış, bu Acemmiş, bu Tatarmış demedim. Müslüman halkların hepsini kendim gördüm. Sıradan insanlarının ruhunu inceledim. Büyük adamlarının fikrini derinliğine araştırdım. Sonra, neden böyle Japonlar yüksek, İlerlemelerinin sebepleri nedir? Yakından görmek istedim. Bu uzun boylu çalışma, bu uzun boylu sefer, Bir kanaat verecekmiş bana dünyada meğer. O kanaat da şudur: İlerlemenizin sırrını siz, Başka yerlerde aramaya heveslenmeyiniz. Onu kendinde bulur yükselecek bir millet; Çünkü her noktada taklit ile sökmez hareket. Alınız ilmini Batı'mn, alınız sanayisini; Veriniz hem de çalışmanıza son süratini. Çünkü mümkün değil artık yaşamak bunlarsız; Çünkü milliyeti yok sanayinin, ilmin; yalnız, Demin yaptığım uyarıyı iyi aklınızda tutun: Bütün ilerleme devirlerini yarıp geçmek için, Kendi "ruhunuzun esası" olsun kılavuz, Çünkü boşunadır kurtuluş ümidi onsuz. Sonra dikkatlere değecek bir şey var: Bir milletteki gelişmeleri, uzak görüşlü insanlar, Tıpkı kocaman bir ağacın çiçeklenmesine, Benzetirler ki, anlayan için gerçekten ne büyük sözdür! Bu büyük ağacın baştan aşağı gövdesi, Sayısız kökleri, bütün dalları, bütün budakları, Milletin derin geçmişine bağlıdır, oradan Uzanıp gelmededir... Öyle yaratmış Yaradan. Şimdi bu öyle bir toplum ki sonuçta ona görünmez de iyi. Ağacın baştan aşağı gövdesi yahut çiçeği, Ta gider milletin kalbinden vurup toprağa serer; Milletin kendisi işte o baltayla yok olur! Artık onun gelecekte de gelişmesi pek zordur: Çünkü meydanda kalan kütle yığınlarca odundur! Hastalanmışsa ağaç; bir bilene gösteriniz; Bir de o bakan kimse yine de en çok köke baksın. Aşılarken de kendine kendinden aşı vurun. Şayet isterseniz ağacın donanıp üstü başı, Benzesin taze çiçeklerle bezenmiş geline; Geçmesin dikkat edin, balta çocuklar eline! İşte dert, işte ilaç, bende ne var? Bir tebliğ... Sizi kurtaracak en güzel çalışma kendi çalışmanızdır. Yâ İlâhî bize yardımını gönder... -Âmin! Doğru yol hangisidir, millete göster... -Âmin! İslam'ın ruhunu belalar sıkıyor, öldürecek. Zulmü cezalandırmaksa yüce maksadın, gerçek, Ateşe yansın mı beraber, bu kadar mazlumlar? Günahsızız çoğumuz, yakma Allah'ım! -Âmin! Boğuyor İslam âlemini bir azgın fitne, Kıtalar kaynayarak gitti o girdap içine! Mahvolan aileler bir sürü suçsuz kulundur, Kalan zavallıların hâli de malûmundur. Nasıl malûmun olmaz ki? İniltileri göğü sarsıyor! Dinsin artık bu hüzünlü haykırışlar Rabbim! -Âmin! Müslüman ülkesini her yerde felaket vurdu... Bir bu toprak kalıyor dinimizin son yurdu! Bu da çiğnendi mi, çiğnendi demek bu apaçık şeriat; Yerle bir eyleme Rabbim, onu olsun... -Âmin! Ve'1-hamdu li'1-lahi Rabbi'l-âlemîn... **************** 28 Ağustos 1912 * | style="background-color: #e0e0e0; vertical-align: top"| :::'- To my brother Fatin hodja' - I can pass through the bridge many times;and whenever - I passed through the bridge, - It didn’t let me fall into the hopelessness for once, - Neither did the moss-faced lazy waters of Haliç; - Nor did his calm rim broke up with the creation! - No feeling resembles one another. For instance - As long as the dirty, old, ugly, thinking, - Cried-face houses of the opposite shore stand, - You will suffer from the pain all the time… However, - I’m not one of them. You shall feel as a poet: - For instance, the shaking old wooden path you passed through, - What would happen when you ask whether his poor father was once a raft or not? - Let us just consider it as: The swimming boulevard! - Consider it as the bridges were hanging in the European horizons… - Let it be. Anything changes? In the East of us, - There be the immersion ones… Open (your) the books, - Is it possible to find a bridge built under water? - I got it. As much as I adore to the poetry, - This thought (ideology) will make you, dearest reader, - Laugh so little… On the other hand, pathetic - Smiling the thousands of the truth from the opposite shore, - You surely say that “No room for Dreams… Nonsense!” - Don’t you like that sacred symbol, as well? - Never torture your looking with the dark thoughts, - Never mind the rest, look at the sanctuary in front of you: - Among the cradle of the waves in another shores, - Did the time take such a great pearl out recently? - Born in the dawn of the art such a creation, - Blear-eyed since the eternity… - The flying eternal smiling of the light from the seaside. - Like an eternal wave of the ocean eternal - The pearl, frozen and torn into pieces while rising up high! - In the sky-like distances eternal of this jewel piece - Why would your tiring eyes get down onto the soil and, - Sink into the dirt again? Please don’t, please have mercy: - Please, now look to the west a little more: - Stop and look at the sanctuary trying to reach his creator - Trying to reach by stepping the knowledge, that’s the pure, complete belief. - Spreading the shadows as the holy mountains, - That the most beautiful of the eternity that the monument, - Just a glance is enough to have all the joy of esthetic… - Then don’t you stop, rise up to the world of light. - That the world of light doesn’t know what the darkness means! - That sky-like lair never got dirty, and never will be. - The one, who raised it up, raised it up to eternity. - As much as the dirt covers all the world, - This, as the pure skirt of the top of the swinging above the sky, - Will watch the flooding dirt from the opposite side. - Let the earthquakes waiting under the world ejaculate; - Let it destroy, let it break anything it finds above the earth; - Let it finish the rebellion with his last destroying hit; - Now the decency is called the “nonsense”, - Let it not stay as the confused feelings, - Neither the bravery in the hearts, nor the life in the bravery; - There it is, Süleymaniye, in its great stand, - It will stay as the only land of the truth on the earth. - Get destroyed the courts one day, and turn into sanctuaries; - Only the dirty steps pass over the only pure lands; - As they, the mankind, considers the atheism as a new religious, - The name of the god gets erased in their minds; - Sinks into the deepest of the history all the greatnesses… - However, the only stone of the nest of Allah never falls; - The feckless again lack the humanity - It can’t ever get beside to the sacred place; - Again the god in the memorials of those four minarets, - They accept it as the tongue tied up to the heart. - Again the magnificent face, can’t be buried into the past - It’s not a corpse to throw it into a publicly-opened graveyard! - Now, dearest reader, if you’ve got some time, - You’ll be pleased, please follow me. - Although we get tired, we get in the bed of - The monument full of light which we look at from the opposite side. - You’ll see: In the eternal shadow of that sacred monument, - Sliding as a cloud the soul of the art, - Never tell you’ve seen it! Come and let’s just look at it together once. - From where? Let’s get in by the door of the fountain: - An arch so artful, written upon the “Tevhit”(-There is no god, but Allah-); - Such a verse that: Validates the definite order of Allah - The definite order of praying in five times a day. - When a man had a glance over the appearance of the door, - First, it shows both sides of its face: - Like a two independent column symmetrical two altars. - Then the eye rises up to the domes half, - The arch’s leaned upon by the left and right. - Equipped with stalactite the sad-breasts, - Touching the glance of the light, it passed ahead, - Here it comes, the two half-opened splendid wings, - How wonderful the art with the folded alcove! - As if a huge brain which belongs to a great philosopher, - Is just opened to show us all the way. - Now it sees all the way with the eyes lean inside: - Built the domes in the same distances. - To the hall’s naked floor, the shadows of a thousand lights - Laid down by the arch and columns - Watching the proud symmetrical tires the ones startled. - However, the door was raised upon the door inside, - Surely to show the entrance is the purpose - In the same row, it stands as - The highest and widest of all the other domes. - Glitters the same huge wings. ******************** |- Kategori:Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy